


Can You Hear Me Achilles?

by LizCraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father Figure Remus Lupin, Fluff, Found Family, Fred Weasley is a Mush, Humor, Implied Past Child Abuse/Neglect, Romance, Suicide Attempt, There's lots of angst though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizCraft/pseuds/LizCraft
Summary: Hogwarts, 1993- Fred and Alyna's worlds collide under the darkest of circumstances. Hope is ignited and a romance blooms in the shadows of despair. Hand in hand, they walk through the good times and bad times and learn that it's them who make things bright. That love is everywhere, you just have to look. (Inspired by 'Achilles Come Down' by Gang of Youths)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Come Down

_Hogwarts, October 1993_

"Hey Fred," George calls out to his twin, raising his wand higher to illuminate the top of the stairwell. "You reckon the door's supposed to be open this time of night?"

"To the Astronomy Tower?" Fred raises a brow, joining his twin at the base of the stairs, and tilts his head back. "I doubt it. You don't think-"

"That there are Prefects up there abusing their past curfew duties?" George smirks and unfolds the Marauder's Map, holding his wand to the yellowed parchment carefully. His smirk fades as he traces the path to the tower, landing on the name there. "Alyna Wright. She's not a Prefect."

"Alyna… Name rings a bell actually. Isn't she a Hufflepuff?"

"Do I want to know how you know that?" George glances at him, folding the map away, and studies the open door with curiosity. "Why do you think she's up there?"

Fred lights his own wand, raising it over his head. "I dunno. Should we check, you think?"

The twins glance at each other and come to a silent agreement. Together, they climb the steps to the open door and still.

"Bloody hell," George whispers, eyes widening as he sees the silhouette standing on the ledge of the tower. "Fred is she-"

"You- you go get a professor, yeah? I'll try talk to her," Fred murmurs, stepping out of the doorway and into the night. He shivers, pulling his jumper tighter around himself. _Colder out here than inside the bloody castle._ Behind him, he hears George head down the steps, going back inside.

Taking a breath, he tightens his grip on his wand and swallows, "It's cold out here innit? How about we go inside?"

Tension tightens in her shoulders; he could see that even from where he was standing. A voice in his head warned him not to startle her. Not to do anything that may cause any sort of misstep. He didn't know if she answered if she had heard him at all with the wind so strong. It whips at her skirts, pulling, dragging her closer.

He opens his mouth to speak, call for her again when she speaks. Quiet as a mouse and soft as cotton. "I thought I was alone out here."

"You're not," he takes half a step forward. Stops. He forces himself to breathe. She looks so small up there, a bare silhouette in the dark, carving out a shape among the stars. "I'm here too. My name's- I'm Fred. Weasley. My brother's George? You've probably heard of us. Gryffindor beaters?"

"Alyna." She hasn't turned towards him yet, standing there on the ledge. There was a note of distance in her tone as if her mind were a thousand miles away. "I-I'm Alyna."

"Wicked name." Fred takes another step onto the tower. What year was she in? She couldn't be any older than him. "What're you doing out here Alyna? Not the best place for a midnight stroll."

"I can't go home for the holidays. They-they threw me out." Her voice cracks like branches in the forest. "I've got no home left."

"You can stay with me for the holidays. C'mon, this can't be the answer." Fred holds out a hand to her, keeping his voice soft. Soft enough that it doesn't even rattle the silence. "How about you come down from there and we'll talk about this inside. Me and George'll grab you something warm from the kitchens. The house-elves love us."

Alyna's breath hitches, the sound echoing. The tears are frozen on her cheeks, eyes focused on the distant horizon. Rise and fall. _Rise and fall._

It's a waiting game and Fred can feel his heart hammering, pulse thundering under his skin. The breeze whispers past, singing it's siren song. Tempting and alluring. It lifts Alyna's hair, toeing her closer to that edge. If she hadn't been standing on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, he might've found the whole scene quite… magical.

"Alyna," he tries again, chancing another careful step closer. He feels the words ripple in the night air. Blimey, it was cold. "Please come down. Get up off the tower."

"I-"

Fred nearly misses her, the sound getting lost in the dark. _Where was George?_ Fear buzzes in his ears and she looks back at him. Turns around without losing her footing.

Her eyes were bright blue. Miniature stars of their own.

He watches her; his hand held out. A lifeline thrown out into the raging sea. "There are people who care about you here. Things may not be perfect, but that's what it is. We're the ones who make it good, who make the laughs. We do. And it's wicked. Alyna, come down."

A new tear rolls down her cheek. She takes a step forward. Towards him and farther from the edge. There's a hairsbreadth of a smile on his lips as he steps closer, as she folds her fingers around his and steps down.

 _Thank Merlin._ Fred tightens his hold on her hand and pulls her closer, He rubs her back and helps her out of the cold, back into the castle. Into the warmth. She shivers, tugging down her sleeves. The yellow of her tie looks sickly in the torchlight. "Much better than outside, yeah?"

"Yeah," her voice is small, barely touching the air as they stand together in the darkened hall. A few paintings on the walls have woken up by now, watching the couple with interest. A fifth-year Gryffindor and a third-year Hufflepuff. A strange sight to see.

The sound of running footsteps echoes in the muffled silence. Alyna startles, stepping away from Fred. George and Professor Lupin round the corner, both silent. The latter a portrait of worry, a picture that fades into relief as he sees them both standing in the darkened hall.

"Miss Wright, Mr. Weasley," Professor Lupin gives them both a warm smile. Open, understanding. "Quite the night you've both had. You must be freezing. Here." He offers Alyna his cloak, watching carefully as she slides it around her shoulders and nods. "Now I believe chocolate is quite well in order. Will you both wait in my office while I accompany Miss Wright to the hospital wing? There are some chocolate frogs in the drawer of my desk, straight from Honeydukes. You may help yourselves."

"Right away Professor," George wraps an arm around Fred's shoulders, steering him down the hall as Professor Lupin and Alyna head in the opposite direction. "You all right Freddy?"

Fred nods, glancing over his shoulder as they round the corner. His hands were trembling. He couldn't shake the terror he had felt, curling in his gut like some sort of snake, watching her stand up on that ledge. For a second there, it had been Ron there. George. "Just glad I could talk her down."

They make their way to Professor Lupin's office and while George searches for the chocolate, Fred studies the flickering ashes in the dying fireplace. "Do you think she would have done it, George, if we hadn't seen her?"

A heavy breath leaves George and he sets down the chocolate frog he was in the process of unwrapping. "I dunno. It's freaky man, I tell you. That people would think of doing that…"

"Yeah," Fred rubs his hands together, trying to warm up. To rid his mind of the images that dance behind his eyes. He could nearly see it, Alyna taking a step back instead of forward. A step back and an infinite fall. "Freaky."

"Ah, I see you've found the chocolate. Excellent." Professor Lupin steps into the office, oblivious to the conversation he'd interrupted. "Please, have a seat."

Once everyone settles, the twins in chairs facing the desk while Professor Lupin takes his seat behind it. He laces his hands together, leaning forward to study them both. "Now, do you boys understand what you've just done?"

Fred and George exchange a look, each shaking his head slowly.

"I didn't think so. Before you tell me, I don't care what you were both doing out and about well past curfew. What I do care about, is the fact that you both saved a young girl's life tonight. And for that, I would like to award you both two-hundred house points each. You were smart and acted to help, rather than leave Alyna to her own devices."

"But-" Fred starts and stops, changing his thought. "Professor, why?"

"Why am I awarding you house points, or why was Alyna on the Astronomy Tower?" Professor Lupin raises a brow at him. "Both are excellent questions, though I can only answer the first. The house points were given because you both decided to act. Many others, had they been in your shoes, would have hesitated too long, left her alone, or ignored the situation in its entirety. You both acted with bravery. Fred, going to speak with Alyna and doing so _without_ scaring her, while George ran to alert a staff member. On the other matter," Professor Lupin gives them a half-smile, laying his hands flat on the desk. "Alyna's story is her own to share, if and when she is willing. She is in the care of Madame Pomfrey at the moment. You can visit in the morning if you'd like."

Picking up George's abandoned chocolate frog wrapper, Fred twists it between his fingers. He draws in a breath to calm his thoughts. "Thank you, Professor."

"No," Professor Lupin shakes his head. "Thank _you._ Now, before Professor McGonagall has my head for keeping you two here even further, especially under these circumstances, back to Gryffindor Tower both of you. I've asked Mr. Filch to accompany you back, he should be waiting in the hall."

"Right then, 'night Professor," George says, sneaking a second chocolate frog as Professor Lupin smiles. "Come on Fred."

Fred follows his brother's stead. He hadn't taken any chocolate, fully on edge. He can still see Alyna's slight form standing on that ledge in the middle of the night. Could still feel the panic and terror in his heart. _"Alyna, please come down. Get up off the tower."_

He nearly reaches the door when Professor Lupin speaks up, stopping him at the door. "Mr. Weasley," he says gently, gaze piercing and warm. "Should you want to discuss tonight's events with someone, my door is always open."

Fred offers his professor the barest of smiles as he tugs on the sleeves of his jumper again. "Thanks. Goodnight Professor."

Professor Lupin nods, moonlight reflecting in his eyes. "Goodnight Fred."

" _Alyna, come down."_

* * *

_Hogwarts, Christmas Eve, 1993_

"Let me get this one straight," George twirls his wand in his hands. "You wrote mum to tell her what happened, and mum decided to knit Alyna a jumper?"

Fred struggles with the roll of Spellotape, trying to wrap the present as best he can. The colorful paper he bought in Hogsmeade refuses to cooperate, dodging his attempts to tape it down. "Yeah. Who knows what goes through that woman's head half the time."

The flames in the hearth jump, the sound of crackling filling the air. George leans back, stretching out on the sofa to study his brother. "You don't… You don't think mum thinks you fancy her, do you?"

"What?" Fred's head snaps up, words running together as he rushes to get them out. "I don't _fancy_ her. She's Ron's age first of all. Second, I barely know her. I just-"

"Saved her life in October. That's quite a connection there Freddy."

"Shut it," he narrows his eyes, feeling the heat flush in his cheeks. He scrambles, shoving the paper down and swears as the paper wriggles in his grip, but raises the gift triumphantly moments later. "Victory is mine."

George rolls his eyes good-naturedly, swinging to his feet, "It's no Quidditch win, but it's good enough. Head down to the kitchens?"

Grabbing a quill, Fred scrawls _MERRY CHRISTMAS ALYNA_ in his neatest penmanship and nods, getting to his feet. "Think they'd let us snag some mince pies and cookies?"

"From the kitchens?" George grins, "Of course. The house-elves love us."

The twins make their way down to the kitchens, passing the gift along to the house-elves to put under the tree in the Hufflepuff common room. They load their arms with treats, spreading their treasure out on a low table back in Gryffindor Tower and call down Harry, Ron, Hermione, and anyone else staying at Hogwarts for the holidays to come join them.

By the next morning, snow coats everything in a sparkling blanket of white. The Great Hall is decorated with burs and wreaths, mistletoe, and trees taller than even Hagrid line the walls. Snowflakes fall from the enchanted ceiling, never finding a landing.

"Blimey," George wraps his fingers tighter around his mug of hot chocolate, nodding towards the doors. "She's actually wearing mum's jumper."

Fred follows his twin's line of sight, ignoring Harry and Ron's animated conversation down the table, and warmth spreads through him. The jumper is a little large, the sleeves pushed up over her hands, but she's wearing it.

She's alone as she walks over to the Hufflepuff table and takes a seat, the table nearly empty of students. Not many stayed this year, with the threat of Sirius Black looming, and many Hufflepuffs had gone home to their families for the holidays.

A pang of sadness washes through Fred. He sets down his spoon, suddenly back on the Astronomy Tower that night. _"I can't go home for the holidays. They-they threw me out. I've got no home left."_

"I'll be right back," he says, surprising himself and ignores George's question of _"where you going, mate?"._ Fred picks his way through the Great Hall, feels the eyes of students and teachers on his back, and slides onto the bench across from Alyna with a grin. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry-" Alyna catches herself, eyes widening when she realizes who it is. "What are you doing here? You'll get in trouble."

"Trouble? On Christmas? You think highly of the Professors here. Relax a little Alyna. It's Christmas. No one cares."

A faint smile plays on her lips. She pulls the sleeves down over her hands, picking at the threads on the jumper quietly. "Why aren't you sitting over there," she nods towards the Gryffindor table, "with your family? Christmas, you're meant to celebrate with them, not- not people you barely know."

Fred picks up a Wizard Cracker thoughtfully. "I told you, that night, that you could come spend the holidays with me. But we're both here so," he holds the cracker out for her to pull. "After you?"

The emotion hits Alyna with more force than she expects. It creeps and crawls, rising unbidden through the shadows in her mind, tearing a part of her open. Tears well in her eyes. She wipes them on the sleeves of the jumper and grabs hold of the cracker. She pulls with all her strength, clapping a hand over her mouth at the flash and _bang_.

Two candy canes clatter to the table, wrapped in a bow of edible evergreen. Fred pulls them apart, passing one to Alyna, and sticks the second in his mouth enthusiastically.

Alyna turns hers over, studying Fred with warm amusement. Happiness flickers to life in her veins at not being alone anymore. It fades after a moment and she looks down, tracing a pattern into the table. "I'm the only Hufflepuff in a family of Gryffindors. T-they're ashamed of me."

Any merriment that had been in Fred's eyes fades. He leans forward and covers her hand with his, not knowing what to say.

"They-" She doesn't pull away from the touch, glancing down at their hands quietly. "They hate that I'm in Hufflepuff. My brother- he, he tore up my tie after first year. He's an Auror."

Fred runs a hand over his face, anger brimming under his skin hot as anything. "They don't sound like Gryffindors. It doesn't matter, you don't need them. They're a bunch of cowards. Real Gryffindors, we don't care what house you're in unless you're a Slytherin bas-"

"Not all Slytherins are bad! Don't say that." Alyna kicks him under the table, shaking her head. "They're misunderstood. Some of them are very…" She trails off, eyes widening with realization. "Your jumper."

"It's not on fire is it?" Fred turns quickly, trying to see if his jumper is indeed on fire.

"No, no, it's like mine," she says, breath soft with awe, and a lump rises in her throat. "It's from you?"

The tips of Fred's ears turn red and he ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually- it's from my mum. She made it, but… yeah. It's for me. From me, for you. Sorry."

"It's fitting then. I... also got you something. It's not as good as a jumper though," Alyna smiles and reaches for something on the bench next to her. She sets the plant down in front of Fred gently, "It's a cactus. You need to water it once a week. I hope you like it; I know it's-"

"No, no," Fred lifts the cactus from the table, laughing softly at the small pink flower that's growing from it. "I love it. I'll name it Mischief, after my second love."

Alyna's smile is bright enough to light a thousand suns, a weight lifting from her heart and she laughs with him. "Merry Christmas Fred."

The snow continues to fall above them, lights twinkling softly as Fred brushes his thumb over the clay pot. "Merry Christmas Alyna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this idea has been pinging around in my head for ages and I am so so happy to finally share it with you! This is only chapter one, so stay tuned for the rest of Fred and Alyna's story :)
> 
> I haven't written a proper Harry Potter fanfiction in a long time and it was so much fun! I'm very excited to write the coming chapters and sharing them with you all!
> 
> \- Liz


	2. Nor Whole and Unbroken

_August 16th_ , 1994 

_Hi Fred,_

_I don't know if that'll get to you before the World Cup, but I hope it does! It's exciting that your dad managed to get tickets. I've heard they're extremely hard to come by this year. It's sure to be quite the match isn't it, Ireland versus Bulgaria. Isn't Viktor Krum one of the best Seekers of the century?_

_Andrew (the Auror) loves boasting about how if he hadn't gotten top marks in Defense Against The Dark Arts, he would have become a professional Quidditch player. (I always called him out on it because he couldn't fly in a straight line if someone drew it out in the air for him to follow)._

_Summer's been… Dreadful. And that's giving it some credit. I thought that over July I'd be able to make some friends here, but everyone seems to hate me. The 'weird' girl who's only here for summer. I don't blame them really._

_Your letters though, make it sound like you're having a wonderful time! The idea of hexing the toffees is Ravenclaw worthy. There are a few girls here who I'd love to share those with._

_Merlin's- I have to go, being called for supper and I want to have Darin get this to you before nightfall._

_If I don't talk to you before then, have fun at the World Cup! Tell me everything._

_Can't wait to see you in September-_

_\- A_

* * *

_August 19_ _th_ , 1994 

_Fred-_

_I only just heard about the game. Justin sent me the Daily Prophet. Are you ok?_

_\- A_

* * *

_August 22nd_ , 1994 

_What are the odds you see this? I asked Justin and Hannah to keep me updated in case the Daily Prophet posts something. If you do see this, could you send me a letter back letting me know you're safe?_

_I hope you answer this._

_I really do._

_Merlin, my hands are shaking so hard._

_\- A_

* * *

_August 23rd, 1994_

_Lyna,_

_I'm alright. So's everyone else. We got out in time._

_Sorry I haven't written, Didn't mean to worry you- been a bit busy with the game and getting ready for classes. Sorry again. George is staring over my shoulder thinking I'm off my rocker. I'll write more when I have space to think (talking about you Georgie boy)._

_See you in a week and a bit,_

_Fred_

_P.S._

_Enclosed are some of the toffees we talked about. Stick it to those girls!_

* * *

_September 1st, 1994_

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?"

"Dunno," Fred shrugs as he follows Harry from the Great Hall, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a few drops of an aging po-"

"Fred Weasley!"

Fred looks up at the familiar voice, winking at Hermione. "Famous already, you see? Don't even need a stupid tournament."

"Famous? Right. More like a conventional pain in the ass." Alyna crosses her arms at the bottom of the grand staircase. "First you ignore my letters, then you can't even stop by Hufflepuff table to let me know you're alive and well. Merlin's beard, you're insufferable."

George and Ron stifle their laughs, Harry looking just as shocked as Hermione. Fred avoids a group of third-year Ravenclaws as he makes his way down the steps. He blows them a kiss. The leader of the group flushes and giggles. Alyna rolls her eyes.

"Lyna, Lyna, Lyna. Is that what you think of me? I'm wounded," Fred pretends to faint, a hand clutched over his heart. "George, Harry, you may have to find a new beater for the team. I've been impaled by these cruel words."

"You're-."

"Devilishly handsome?" He grins wider. "Thank you for noticing."

"I was going to say a pompous jerk." She steps closer, looking up at him. Her words come quieter now, vulnerable. "Dumbledore and Sprout set me up in a _muggle orphanage_ for the summer. I get sent a newspaper saying there was a Death Eater attack at an event one of my closest friends was at. I have no way besides a fucking owl to find out more. And then that same friend," Alyna jabs Fred in the chest hard. "Stops responding to my letters. I- I thought you were injured, Fred, or- or dead. I thought you were _dead,_ and all you do is send me a half-arsed letter letting me know that you're not dead, you only couldn't respond. Are you that thick?"

The sight of tears glistening in Alyna's eyes is enough to kill the retort rising on his lips. Fred spreads his arms wide, dread rising in his chest, "Lyna, I-"

"No, I don't want-want your apologies. I was terrified, Fred. I was so, so worried, so you can keep the apologies," she pushes past him, wiping at her eyes. "Don't do something like that again."

Fred drops his hands, watching her disappear down the corridor. The Great Hall is nearly empty of students at this hour, most have made their way to their respective common rooms already, the allure of soft sheets and warm beds stronger than any summoning spell. He looks up at George and the others. A torch gutters in the breeze. "That went well, didn't it?"

"Did you really not write to her and let her know we were safe?" Hermione endears as they start up the stairs, stepping into a hidden corridor behind a tapestry.

George slings an arm around his twin's shoulders, words teasing, "Don't be so put down. At least she had the courtesy to call you out _after_ the feast. Could've been worse. She could've sent you a Howler."

"Yeah," Ron agrees, "She'll come 'round. She seems like the forgivable type."

"Of course she's the forgivable type, she's a Hufflepuff."

Fred elbows George, using less force than he usually would as they jump a trick stair. "Shut it, both of you."

"Come off it. Why do you care so much? You're not really the type to-" Ginny pauses. She rolls her eyes at the portraits who pretend to not listen in on the conversation. "Do you like her?"

All eyes land on Fred.

Fred stops and groans, tilting his head back. "You've got to be joking. We're friends Gin, that's all. Keep it up and you'll be taken to write fortunes for the Daily Prophet."

"Whatever you say, Freddy," George says with a grin. "Whatever you say."

The teasing and prodding continues all the way to the common room. Flames crackle welcomingly in the hearth, excited voices drifting down from the dormitories. A few students lounge on the couches in front of the fire. Gold and crimson tapestries hang on the walls, the Gryffindor Lion watching them all from above.

The group separates, each heading up to their own dorms and George grabs Fred's arm as they're about to enter their own. "You do like her, don't you?"

Fred looks up at his twin, running a hand through his hair, and takes a deep breath. He nods slowly. "Yeah George. Think I do."

What Fred doesn't say to George's satisfied grin, the jokes and teasing he knows will make an appearance from now on, is that he doesn't _think._ He _knows._

By the following week, he knows Alyna is fully angry with him due to her constantly going out of her way to avoid him. But he has a plan.

With the small succulent, ordered by owl from Hogsmeade, in hand, Fred casually leans beside the door to the greenhouse, listening to Professor Sprout drone on about the magical qualities of some… plant. Herbology was interesting enough, as long as Fred had nothing else on his mind. Which was rarely ever the case.

Minutes pass, ticking by slowly and Fred nearly jumps when the door to the greenhouse bangs open. "Alyna- Lyna, hey," he grabs her by the wrist and pulls her from the throng of students. They end up chest to chest. Fred's heart pounds in his chest. He's surprised Alyna can't hear it. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" She whispers harshly and takes a hurried step back, away from him. From his… chest. A blush forms high in her cheeks.

He holds out the cactus to her, a crooked smile playing. "Name's Managed. It's for you."

"Managed?"

"Yeah. Mine's Mischief, yours is Managed, together it's…"

"Mischief Managed." She tilts her head thoughtfully but doesn't take the plant. "Clever. Think of that all by yourself, did you? Good for you. I have Transfiguration next, so if you'll excuse-"

"Hey. Hey," he falls into step beside her as she walks up the path to the castle and sighs at the cactus, "I was a jerk, alright? I didn't answer your letters and I made you worry. I- I'm sorry. Really. Cross my heart."

Alyna stops. A muscle in her jaw ticks, her fingers tighten into a fist as the urge to _punch him_ rises. "You're sorry."

"Yeah, I am. I should've written and I should've been a better friend to you." He tentatively holds out the cactus again, "will you accept Managed the Cactus as an offering of peace?"

She unclenches her hand and takes the cactus, "I forgive you. Obviously."

"Thank Merlin," Fred grins and pulls her into a hug. "Hi, Lyna."

Alyna hugs him back, mindful of her new plant, and can't stop the smile from spreading. "Hi, Fred."

* * *

_October 31_ _st_ , 1994 

"Did you really think Professor Dumbledore would be fooled by an aging potion?" Alyna perches herself at the end of Fred's bed in the Hospital Wing. She tugs at the cuff of her sleeve, this room, the beds bringing back memories of things she'd rather forget. "He's one of the most brilliant wizards alive."

"Insult to our intelligence is what he is," George swings himself up, running his fingers through his beard. "'least we're not the only ones it happened to. Got Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff over there."

"You know what Georgie, it suits you. Don't girls love a little grey in the hair Lyna?" Fred teases from his bed, unwrapping a chocolate frog carefully.

Alyna shakes her head and looks over to where the other two students are lying. "Some. Why, are you planning on keeping it?"

"Mayyyyybe-"

"Sure you are," George scoffs, stealing the chocolate from his brother. "See, it's the magic of the Hospital Wing. Doesn't matter why you're in here, people will always send you candy."

"Even if sometimes, the amount of candy is completely absurd." Madame Pomfrey comes by their beds, tutting softly, "Miss Wright if I could excuse you back to your classes. I would like to begin working on Mr. and Mr. Weasley's beards."

"Right. Yeah, of course," Alyna slides from the end of the bed and smiles, "I'll swing by a little later if you're both still here. Have fun."

The twins wave their goodbyes. Madame Pomfrey fixes them both with stares that are hard as ice. "You two be careful with that girl's heart, understand? Too many people have taken advantage of it already. Broken bones are easy to fix, but a broken heart? Much harder."

Fred watches the closed doors quietly, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Madame Pomfrey motions for him to sit up. "That you boys are good for her. You mean something to her, which means that you can wind up hurting her. Do not. We're all fragile, some more than most."

"Wouldn't dream of hurting her," George shakes his head and Fred agrees. "Yeah, we'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Good." Madame Pomfrey nods curtly. "Now stay still both of you, unless you'd like to lose your eyebrows as well."

* * *

_November 3_ _rd_ _, 1994_

_Mum and Dad wanted to send this as a Howler. I know how those are and managed to get the idea nixed. You're welcome for that, by the way. Better that the entire school doesn't know what a freak you are. Hufflepuff in a Gryffindor family. Waste of parchment is what I think._

_Don't think that because a Hufflepuff is Hogwarts's champion in the Triwizard Tournament we'll take you back. You stopped being a part of this family the moment you were sorted into that house._

_Mary is excited about her first year, starting in September. I'm sure she won't disappoint._

_Goodbye,_

_Andrew_

Numbness wraps in a tight noose around Alyna, shoving itself down her throat. It reaches her heart, spreading further through her body with every breath until it reaches every nerve ending. Every cell, bit of skin, and bone.

The tears that would have made an appearance once don't come. Trapped in the constant void inside her mind. Her heart. She tightens her grip on the letter and it crumples, tearing under her fingers.

_Waste of parchment is what I think._

Her eyes land on one of the framed photographs beside her bed. The oldest, most yellowed with age, is one of her and Andrew at the last Christmas they had together the year before Hogwarts. Both of them wore ugly sweaters he had bought in a muggle shop, laughing at the entire thing.

Alyna picks up the photograph. Her hands are shaking, whole body trembling and she throws it hard as she can across the room.

It hits the wall, glass shattering.

A sound escapes her, and she crumples to her knees, hands sliding into her hair. She stares at the spot on the wall where it hit, wishing she could throw herself against it too. Break herself a little bit more. Then maybe- maybe they'd accept her. Maybe she'd be better.

At times like these, Alyna wishes she could repaint the entirety of the Hufflepuff dorms. Who decided on yellow? The color of sunshine and happiness. The colors that were opposite of her heart. Her heart, which was black and twisted and broken.

_I'm sure she won't disappoint._

Because that's all Alyna was to them. A fucking disappointment.

She wipes at her eyes. No use in crying over things that can't be fixed.

It doesn't take her long to clean up the glass, dumping it in the waste bin by the door. The house-elves would probably find minuscule shards she missed hidden deep in the carpet.

"Alyna?" Hannah steps into the dorm, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. The sounds of laughter and warmth float in from behind her, but they do nothing for Alyna and her frozen heart. "Are you coming? Ernie and the others convinced the house-elves to bake Cedric a cake to celebrate. The whole house is surprising him."

Alyna grins at her friend, hiding away the breaking of her heart. _Just for a little while longer._ "Do you think I'd miss it? I need to write a quick letter and then I'll be down."

Hannah beams and says, "Hurry up though, I think he's meant to be back any minute."

"I'll be quick. Promise." Alyna watches Hannah retreat down the stairs and takes a breath. She pulls out a piece of parchment and a quill, turning it over in her hands to steady herself before writing.

" _I want you to know this, Alyna. No matter if I am in Hogwarts or not, I will always be there for you. To listen and to give advice, should it be wanted. You are very dear to me. Know that you aren't alone in this."_

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_I… I'm sure that you've heard, wherever you are right now, that Hogwarts is holding the Triwizard Tournament this year, which is really exciting. Cedric Diggory (do you remember him? He's a seventh-year Hufflepuff now) was chosen as Hogwarts' champion- with Harry Potter. I'm not surprised that it happened honestly. He always gets himself into messes._

_Because Cedric was chosen, my brother sent me a letter today. I'm enclosing a copy of it here- I trust you to not show it to anyone._

_Every time I try to overcome this- knowing that I'm not welcome at home anymore. That I-I've been disowned, that I have to go back to that orphanage for the summer- some new obstacle rises and it's getting so hard. I'm so tired of fighting._

_I don't know what to do anymore._

_I don't even know why I'm writing you this honestly._

_Alyna Wright_

Alyna folds the letter in half and sticks it in her pocket as Hannah pokes her head into the dorm again, gesturing to her hurriedly. "Come on, Cedric's here!"

Wild cheering explodes from the common room below and Alyna quickly gets to her feet, following Hannah out to the celebration.

Because even with all the hurt, all the dark depths of despair that she feels on a loop in her mind, she can still make others happy. Still, help them heal and grow. Still celebrate their wins and triumphs.

For them, she could hide her cracked eyes and jagged edges behind a golden mask and smile.

* * *

_December 11_ _th_ _, 1994_

"Oi, you flicked me! What was that for?"

"You've been staring for the past twenty minutes. What are you-" George pauses, following his brother's line of sight. "Oh."

"Not a word George," Fred averts his gaze from where he had been watching Alyna, sitting in the grass studying with her housemates. "Not a word."

"From me? My lips are sealed," George says, lapsing into quiet over their Transfiguration homework. "You haven't asked anyone to the dance yet."

Fred raises a brow at him and shakes his head. "I don't know if I like where this is going."

"You should ask her. Y'know, as friends who don't know that they're in _looovvvee_ yet."

George isn't quick enough to dodge the hit, falling backward onto the grass. The green stretch outside the castle is filled with students from all three schools, though those from Hogwarts seem to be the only ones doing actual schoolwork.

"Don't start this again-"

"Please. You two are meant for each other. I've had to endure the entire summer of you and her writing letters back and forth and then these few months watching you fall headfirst for that girl. Now," George's eyes glint as he points towards her. "Stop being a pain in the arse and go ask her out to the Yule Ball. Or else I will."

Fred makes a noncommittal sound and narrows his eyes, "you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would. I'm going to do it, right now." Pushing to his feet, George starts across the green towards the group of Hufflepuffs. Fred tackles him mid-stride and they both go down, tumbling to the grass.

They scuffle, oblivious to the crowd that begins to form excitedly at the fight. Fred shouts a cry of triumph, kneeling a little dramatically on George's chest. As he turns, it's Alyna's gaze that he meets. He winks. She rolls her eyes.

"Everything all right with you two?" She asks, tilting her head at him.

Fred raises a hand so that he can catch his breath and grins at her. "Alyna Wright," he pulls out his wand, murmuring a soft summoning spell and an assortment of flowers from the greenhouses shoot into his hand. He winces at the dirt that splatters both their robes. "Didn't think that one out well. But Alyna Wright," Fred starts again, "would you go with me to the Yule Ball?"

Alyna crosses her arms, looking up at him. For one heartbeat. Then another, she's quiet. "You know," there's a tremor in her hands, but she ignores it. Pushes the rising ball of anxiety down _down down_. "I was wondering when you'd ask me."

"Is that-"

"A yes? Yes, it is. Does this mean that I forgive you for getting dirt all over my sweater? No, it doesn't. So before anything else," Alyna pokes him in the chest playfully, "I think you owe me a hot chocolate from the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh?" Fred raises a brow and grins at her. "Getting' a little bold there."

"Am I?"

"Yes. You are."

"Good. You need someone to keep you on your toes."

Fred's voice softens, "yeah," he says. "I do. Alyna?"

Alyna tilts her head up at him, the smile stretching wide and true. Across her face, her eyes. The cracked shards in her heart don't heal, not yet, but they start to warm. The weight of being alone easing slightly. "Yes?"

"See, I dunno if we're gonna be allowed to go to Hogsmeade this year 'cuz of the tournament, but we've still got the tasks to keep things interesting. So, I was wondering if, you know, after the Ball, if you'd like to watch the second task with me."

"Watch- the second task, with you? As in a date?"

"Yeah." Fred gives her a crooked smile, fingers crossed behind his back. "Exactly that. A- A date. I know it's not exactly _ideal._ Front row seats to a task that could kill our classmates, but-"

"Yes," Alyna's grin echoes his and she stands on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Yes, Fred. It's perfect."

Fred laughs, glances over when George wolf-whistles and nods. "Wicked."

* * *

_Dear Miss Wright,_

_First, I would like to thank you for writing. Receiving your letter was a highlight of my day, though it saddens me deeply to hear what your brother has said to you. I hope that you know to take his words with a grain of salt. The house you're in should not be what defines you, rather it's your actions that show who you are._

_You are a brilliant witch. Do not let others tell you otherwise, and you are a far cry from being a disappointment. As an alumnus of the Gryffindor House, I would like to say that while it would have been an honor to have someone as skilled as you in our ranks, I firmly believe that the sorting hat does not make mistakes. If you were sorted into Hufflepuff, then that is where you will thrive the most. Where you will be the strongest._

_One of the greatest Aurors alive today, Nymphadora Tonks, is a proud member of Hufflepuff. You will do great things right where you are Alyna, do not fret. Do not give up hope yet. There are good things that are coming for you._

_On a second night, a fragment of your letter concerned me. To my understanding, you said that you'll be going back to a muggle orphanage for the summer holidays? I can understand how that would add to your mental state._

_If it is permissible with you, I would like to extend the invitation for you to come stay with me for the holidays, whichever they may be, for as long as you need, or until other arrangements are made._

_And remember- even the darkest night must come to an end at sunrise._

_R. Lupin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi hi :)
> 
> Chapter two is now up! I know, I know, there was angst- BUT THERE WAS ALSO FLUFF, SO... am I forgiven? *crosses fingers*
> 
> I really hope you all like it and I'll be back (hopefully) next week with the next chapter.
> 
> Liz


	3. Pact of Our Youth

_August 12_ _th_ _, 1995_

_She was back in the arena._

_The crowd was at her back, whispers, and murmurs filling the air in a rising symphony. White light flashed. The Triwizard Cup fell from Harry's stiff fingers, which immediately tightened again on Cedric's shirt._

_Cedric's shirt, who was… dead._

_But it wasn't Cedric lying there, dirt staining his frozen features._

_That was red hair there._

_Red hair matted with blood and grime._

_A scream rose in her throat- or was she already screaming? The crowd around her flickered, nausea rising in her stomach. It was too much. Too much too fast._

_The twins were beside her though. George grinning his usual grin, eyes sparkling with mirth, and Fred- Fred, who she had just seen, dead under Harry._

_She blinked. It was Cedric again._

_The fear rose like a snake, coiling faster and tighter around her. Pressing in harder. She wasn't getting enough air into her lungs._

_Blink. Fred. Blink. Cedric. Fred. Cedric. Fred. Cedric. Fred-_

_Her vision blurred; arms wrapped around her tight. Tight tight tight. Caged her in an iron grip._

" _You see, little sister? This is what happens to worthless Hufflepuffs."_

_She screamed again and-_

Alyna hauls herself awake, sitting upright in bed. Warm and buttery summer sunlight drifts in through the small window above her. She rubs at her eyes, trying to wipe away the spreading stain of sleep.

Aside from the soft chirp of birds from outside, the apartment was quiet, and relief sluices its way through her. "Thank Merlin," Alyna slides from the bed, blinking away the lights and sounds of the nightmare.

She isn't a stranger to the nightmares, and this isn't the first time that she's woken up shivering and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Sometimes, there's screaming that brings Remus running- and she's glad this wasn't one of those times.

The full moon had been a few days ago and, in the aftermath, the shadows under Remus' eyes are darker than before. Not that she minds. Spending the summer with Remus instead of in that stuffy orphanage was one of the best things to happen for her, even if it entails taking care of him a few days each month; making him food, and making sure he sleeps.

Getting dressed, Alyna slips her wand into the waistband of her jeans, tucks it under her shirt _just in case._ Starting breakfast is easy. She doesn't make anything too complex and the scent of eggs and toast is enough to rouse Remus from his own bedroom on the other side of the flat.

"Morning," Alyna smiles at him brightly.

Remus returns the smile and the greeting, looking more awake than he's been the past few days, and starts making himself tea. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Mrs. Harker asked me if I could walk her dogs again this morning, and invited me round for tea afterward," she plates the eggs, setting one serving in font of Remus before serving herself and joining him. "That's it really. I thought I might take a walk."

"Wherever you go, whatever you do, Alyna, promise me that you'll stay safe and be careful."

"I promise." Alyna picks up her fork to start eating, sipping her own tea, and asks curiously, "are you going out today?"

Spreading marmalade on a piece of toast, Remus takes a bite thoughtfully. "Yes. I should be back in time to get something ready for supper. Though, if you'd like," he gives her a warm smile. "I wouldn't mind the Chinese food you brought back last week."

The morning goes on easily. Remus bids her goodbye before he leaves for work- what he does, Alyna doesn't know the specifics of. All he's said about it is that its top-secret work for Dumbledore. After that, she'd stopped asking.

Alyna locks up the flat after leaving, tucking the key into her pocket. Leaning against the wall a little down the hall is a gentleman reading a newspaper. The angle of the page obscures his face, but she catches the barest headline about exploding toilets.

Mrs. Harker is an older lady who lives on the ground floor of the building, with her dog and two cats. Remus had connected her and Alyna, and Mrs. Harker offered her a summer job of walking her darling pet. It's something to do. Takes up her days and Alyna gets to explore the muggle side of London. See the city in a way she's never seen it before.

She follows her usual route through the city streets, breathing in the fresh air. She feels free- _free._ Out of her family's clutches. Out of Hogwarts. Free to be herself without being judges. Free to just be… a girl for once.

And she loves it.

The hours slip by faster than Alyna realizes. From walking the dog, to tea, she wishes Mrs. Harker a goodbye and takes the stairs instead of the lift up the three flours. As she crosses the hall, she frowns. The gentleman from down the hall is still reading the paper. On the same page as earlier by the looks of it.

With a shiver, she realizes he's looking right at her.

It takes her three tries with the key to open the door, one hand ready to jump to her wand should he attack. She locks the door behind her quickly, heart pounding. _What in Merlin's Beard. Is. Happening._

Alyna takes a breath. The fear is still there, bubbling under the surface of her skin, but shoulders it aside for now. She turns to the heavy sideboard on the wall and pulls it with all her strength in front of the door, nearly screaming when Remus apparates into the room behind her. _"Bloody_ hell."

"Alyna, we have to go," there's a wild edge to his eyes. Desperation and worry to his tone that causes her to stand up taller. "Right now. We're being watched."

She blinks at him. "How did you-"

"Dumbledore." Remus flicks his wand in the direction of her bedroom, the small space that she'd claimed as hers for the summer, and her things start packing themselves. "He told me they knew where we were and were tailing us. He said I should move you somewhere safe. Safer."

"But-"

"Not now." Remus glances towards the door and Alyna thinks back to the man reading the paper and a shiver runs down her back. How many others had been there watching her, posing as other tenants? "We have to go." He grabs her trunk as it zooms out of the room, letting her catch Darin's cage herself. "Hold onto me."

A heavy sense of foreboding wraps around her, and she grabs Remus' arm right as a knock comes at the front door. They both turn to look at it and Alyna jumps when the sidebar gets thrown back with a _bang._ She gets the barest glimpse of two men before they're gone.

She shudders as her and Remus appear in a quiet square. It's different than the flat, where adrenaline had been running high. It's serene here… almost peaceful.

Remus passes her a scrap of parchment wordlessly, looking up at the row of houses across from them. "Read it, then think of what you've just read."

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at_

_number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"Order of the Phoenix? Where- what is this place? Remus?" Alyna pulls the sleeves of her jumper down over her hands, looking up at the row of houses. A soft cry escapes her as it all shifts, reality altering the slightest bit to create a new doorway. A new house.

Remus ushers her up the stairs and into the house after a soft knock, "Inside, Alyna," he says, setting her trunk right inside the doorway. "Everything will be explained, I promise."

The house was dark.

Alyna shivers as she follows Remus inside, staying quiet as muffled voices trickle down the hall from behind a closed door. Remus signals for her to wait a moment as he steps forwards and opens it.

Warmth and light blooms, the voices coming clearer now and Alyna starts as she recognizes some. It couldn't be-

"She's here," Remus was saying to someone she couldn't see, "should I bring her in?"

"The meeting's nearly over, I think she-"

A loud _pop_ startles both her and Remus and she nearly jumps out of her skin when a familiar face appears opposite her in the hall. The shock wears off quickly, happiness blooming in its stead. She runs at Fred- and this was Fred, not George. She could see the scar over his left eye faintly as she jumps into his arms, wrapping arms and legs around him. _"Fred."_

"Lyna," Fred laughs into a smile, eyes dancing. He rubs her back, hugging her tightly. "A little over-eager there aren't we?"

"I missed you, you dolt." Alyna hits his shoulder, shaking her head and frowns, brushing the hair from his eyes. "You need a haircut."

"Don't let mum hear, she's already threatened Bill's ponytail once. And I quite enjoy my beautifully luscious locks."

Someone cleared their throat from behind them.

A flush creeps its way up Alyna's neck and Fred lowers her to the ground, winking at Remus. He's happy he let her down as Mrs. Weasley steps out from behind Remus, no one besides George- and Remus, he supposes, know about their relationship. That they're… actually together. "Mum, Alyna. Lyna, my esteemed mother."

"Mrs. Weasley," Alyna smooths out her shirt, holding out a hand to shake Mrs. Weasley's hand, "it's wonderful to meet you."

"And you, my dear. Oh," she knocks aside Alyna's hand, pulling her into a hug instead. "Fred's told us so much about you. Remus too. Have you been feeding her?" Mrs. Weasley looks over her shoulder at Remus and tsks. "You're looking a little peaky. Supper will be soon, the meeting's just wrapping up. Someone will bring up your trunk later on- Fred, I've set up the room next to girls. Show Alyna where it is, would you?"

Alyna smiles as Fred agrees, ushering her up the stairs with a conspiratorial grin. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in there- golden three if you ask me. Ginny's somewhere around. Over there's your room, but George is-"

"Well hello there." As if on cue, George peeks down from the railing on the floor above, hair falling in his eyes. "So nice of you to join us here, Alyna."

"Did you both not cut your hair all summer?" Alyna says, tilting her head back to see him, "it's worse than last year- which is an honorable feat in itself."

"Why don't you come up here and do something about it love?"

"Oi!" Fred disapparates, appearing behind George and raises a brow. "That's my girlfriend there."

"Your girlfriend?" George blows Alyna a kiss as she comes up the steps. "Not for long, mate."

"Oh both of you stop it," Alyna shakes her head with a laugh and leans against the banister. "If you aren't careful, I'll abandon you both. Besides," her smile grows teasingly, "we all know that Hermione's the best-looking one here."

Fred and George look equally offended and Alyna laughs. Spending the summer with Remus, now with the Weasleys and the others… She feels lighter than she has in a long time. Feels as if she has a family again. One that she can call her own, chosen and handpicked by her.

One that accepts her, flaws and all.

* * *

_August 24_ _th_ _, 1995_

Alyna isn't sure _what_ exactly dragged her from sleep, but she's glad it did. With one nightmare curling into another, it had been a rough night. _Excellent way to start a birthday, isn't it?_

She stretches, rolling over with all intents and purposes of falling asleep again, already dreaming of the warmth of her pillow and-

"Good morning beautiful."

"Bloody _fuck-_ " She scrambles for the wand on her bedside table. As the sleep falls from her fully, the person sitting beside the bed comes into full focus and she glares at Fred. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Fred?!"

"Do you not want me to call you beautiful?" Fred watches her with a bemused expression, lounging in the overstuffed armchair tucked into the corner of the small room. "Would you prefer dearest? Nah, I sound like mum, now don't I?"

"Fred!" Alyna sits up, pulling the covers to her chin with a mad attempt to neaten her hair. "What are you doing here? In my- my room, now?"

He unpeels himself from the seat with feline grace, smoothing out the blankets and takes a seat across from her with a roguish grin, "Important day, of course. Wanted to make sure it started out all right."

"You…" her tired mind couldn't think of ay good curses as she slid back under the covers. "Why would you wake me up? The hour's ungodly."

"Funny you should ask," Fred says and leans back against the bedposts. "I wanted to give you your gift before everyone else started crowding you with things and well wishes. Boyfriend has priority after all."

"Yes," Alyna laughs, "you do."

Fred waves his wand, a parcel wrapped in brown paper floats down and lands in her lap. "Happy birthday Lyna."

It takes all of Alyna's self-restraint not to tear open the wrapping paper- not enchanted this time, so it doesn't try to wrap her hands up as birthday gifts, which is a relief. It took six different _Releshio_ and _Finite_ charms to force it to release her. That was an interesting day.

Alyna tears off the paper and gasps, eyes widening. A leather-bound copy of _The Floriologist's Guide to Victorian Flowers (and assorted Magical Plants)_ winks back up at her.

"Fred, how-"

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies," he brushes his thumb over her knee, "you deserve the best."

She watches him, the emotion clogging in her throat. He was- this was- she hugs the book tightly to her chest and wraps her other arm around him, pulling him closer. "Thank you," she mumbles against his neck. "Thank you."

Fred smiles against her hair softly, "'course Lyna, anything for you."

They talk for a little longer until George bangs on the door and warns them that if they don't make it down to the kitchen now, he plans on letting everyone in the house know _exactly_ what he thinks they're up to.

"Unless you're keen on being hexed the first day of term," Alyna pulls the door open and winks at him, "I wouldn't. Remus taught me a few tricks over the summer."

"Did he?" George starts down the stairs, leading the way. "Wish our summer's been that eventful. Mum picked us up and moved here halfway through, then we spent most days cleaning. Place is filthy- but we have found a few things to help us… Expand our-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Alyna jumps back into Fred.

She claps her hands over her mouth, eyes widening. There's a banner strung out over the long table, enchanted streamers curl and twist into shapes in the air. She wipes at the tears, frozen in the doorway.

"Oh come in, come in," Mrs. Weasley ushers her forward and Fred squeezes her shoulders in support. "It's not every day we get to celebrate here, especially in the circumstances. Happy birthday, my dear."

"This is all…" Ginny waves at her from across the table. Alyna doesn't know… She presses her fingernails into her palm to ground herself, keep her in the present. It's been years since she's celebrated her birthday properly, much less had a party. "Why?"

No one seems to understand the depth of her question besides Sirius, by the looks on their faces. _Why do this? Waste hours of preparation on me? Spend hours baking and preparing for something that'll be gone within ten minutes. Why me?_

_Why do I deserve it?_

"It's your birthday, Alyna," Remus pulls out a chair for her, "We wanted to celebrate it with you."

His words soften the blow of the party, the rapid beat of her heart. Soothes it and calms it down. _Your worth is more than your Hogwarts House, be diligent to remember that._

Alyna sits, twisting her hands together under the table, hoping no one sees her anxieties as they skyrocket through the low-hanging ceiling. Breakfast is cheery, a birthday cake in place of the usual morning spread and gifts.

Apart from the book from Fred, which is firmly tucked away in her Hogwarts trunk, she receives a spelled traveling mug from Remus, a bag of sweets from the twins which she's sure are more than your everyday candies, and a pair of magical fingerless gloves from Mrs. Weasley and rest of the family.

After the meal, Harry and Hermione apologize for not having gifts, but she waves them off. She's… happy. Content. Even the faint burn of disappointment of her family isn't bringing her down.

Remus finds her after lunch studying the Black family tapestry, clasping his hands behind his back, "it's interesting, isn't it?"

"What is?" She glances at him puzzled.

"How so much prejudice is spawned by division and hate, even if the sorting at Hogwarts only shows only a sliver of the person," he adds a touch softer. He taps a burnt-out name. "See here, Andromeda Black. Daughter of one of the most elite pureblood families in the wizarding community. Sorted into Slytherin, and yet, she ended up falling for a muggle- Ted Tonks."

"Ted… Like the Auror, Nymphadora?"

Remus smiles and nods, "Andromeda is her mother. Take another, Sirius Black. A lone Gryffindor in a long line of Slytherins. One of the best men I know."

"He was with you at Hogwarts," Alyna brushes her fingers over his burnt-out name. "You and Harry's parents."

"He was, yes, and he wasn't the one who betrayed them," Remus says quietly, "he loved them and Harry very much. He still does."

"How do you know?"

"Sirius ran away from home at the age of sixteen. He'd had enough of their supremacist ideology. They hated him for being a Gryffindor, for having _other_ views… He ran to Lily and James. They were closer than brothers, the two of them. He'd never hurt them, not in a hundred years."

Alyna looks down at her hands, turning the words over in her head. Her and Remus left the apartment in such a rush, he barely had the time to explain what was going on and where they were going… She'd drawn her wand on Sirius that first night at dinner. Now she understands the flicker of exhausted hurt that had shone in his eyes for a second. There and gone.

"I would say not in a thousand years, but who's counting?" There's a softness in Sirius' eyes as they land on Remus, a warmth that's reserved for very few people. 'Remus. Miss Wright."

"I'll leave you two alone." Remus squeezes Alyna's shoulder and steps out of the room.

"I should apologize," Alyna starts, tugging at a loose thread, "I should have-"

"Known I wasn't a mass murderer? It's a common mistake, with the Black name being dragged through the mud again by my dear old cousin," Sirius touches the name _Bellatrix_ and shakes his head. "It's alright. Truly."

"Truly?" Alyna asks, and when Sirius nods, she falls into her thoughts, exhaling. "My parents- they disowned me two years ago because I was sorted into the wrong house. Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor."

Sirius turns to watch her, an understanding of what she's been through flickering in his eyes. Not sympathy, not pity. Understanding. And that look in itself was refreshing, relieving. Sirius taps the tapestry with a knuckle, looking up at it. "The best lesson Hogwarts ever taught me, was that family is found, not made, and from the looks of it- you've found your family here."

"Thank you, Sirius," a smile creeps its way into her words, "I-"

"There you are!" Fred pokes his head into the room, tsking at her. "Been looking for you all over, birthday girl. Did you really think hiding away was the way to go?"

Alyna sighs fondly, feeling the same warmth she saw in Sirius' eyes in her own. "You could've shouted."

"And woken his bloody mother?" Fred nods towards Sirius, who watches in amusement. "Are you joking? I'd rather go a round with the Whomping Willow."

"I wouldn't advise it." Sirius chuckles. "I've done it and was sent to the Hospital Wing for two weeks."

"Wicked." He grins and motions Alyna over. "You mind if I steal Lyna from you?"

Sirius shakes his head. "Not at all. Go ahead."

Alyna sends him a smile over her shoulder as she follows Fred out and down the hall into the drawing room. "What is it?"

"What's what?"

"What'd you need me for?"

"Oh, _that."_ Fred drops onto the couch, coughing as a cloud of dust rises up. "Thought you'd like to spend some time with me."

"With you? Alone?" Mirth twinkles in Alyna's eyes and she steps closer to him. "And what sort of nefarious plans do you have now that we're alone?"

Fred looks up at her, hair falling out of his face and smirks, "something specific in mind, beautiful?"

With a tap to his ankle, Alyna nudges Fred's legs apart. Standing between them, she brushes his hair out of his face and leans down. Lower. She feels his breath catch, sees his pupils dilate. His hands find her waist, fingers tightening their grip on her. She smiles. They're close enough now that she can feel the heat coming off of him. Feel the pulse under his skin. Her lips brush the air over his and she turns her head, murmuring low in his ear. "Dance with me."

"D-Dance with you?" Fred swallows, fingers flexing. "To what music?"

"There's a song I heard over the summer on the radio. It made me think of you." Alyna takes a step back and pulls him up. She's aware he's watching her every move as she leads him to the middle of the room. "It's called 'Waterloo' by this muggle band ABBA."

"Muggle music?"

"Yes Fred," Alyna grins at him. _"Muggle_ music."

"Gonna kill me, woman," Fred murmurs against her hair and reaches over to tap the ancient looking radio. It takes a few tries, but he manages to get it. The song starts, upbeat and bright, flooding the air and space between them.

Alyna mouths the words, singing along with the widest smile Fred's seen on her in a while. The music is engulfing, and the two of them dance. They aren't any good, spinning and twirling around the dusty old carpet and laughing all the while.

" _And how could I ever refuse, I feel like I win when I lose…"_ The radio croons as they dance, leading each other through ridiculous steps. _"Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to."_

Fred spins Alyna out, then back into his arms. They end up flush against each other, toe to toe, and chest to chest. It's Fred's turn to act coy, carefully backing Alyna up against one of the dark-paneled bookcases as the song plays on around them.

" _Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you."_

The world narrows down to the two of them. Warmth spreads from their every point of contact, blinding and overwhelming. "What did you say to me before, Lyna? Did I want to dance with you? If you'll have it," Fred leans down and murmurs the words against her lips, "I can think of something a little sweeter."

" _Oh, oh Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo."_

Alyna presses a hand to his chest, fingers curling in the material of his shirt. She tugs him closer, closer against her. Fred has a hand next to her head and the bookcase rocks when she kisses him properly, smiling. "Yes."

" _Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you."_

* * *

_September 2_ _nd_ _, 1995_

"And who, pray tell," Professor Umbridge says sweetly, voice dripping with poison and honey as she steps closer to Harry in their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, "would want to attack children such as yourselves?"

"Let's think, oh I don't know," Harry's knuckles turn white, voice echoing in the silenced classroom. "Maybe… Voldemort?"

The effect is instantaneous. Alyna stiffens at the name, knowing most of her other classmates do the same. Two rows back, Ernie nearly falls out of his chair. Despite that, every student is watching the words volley between Harry and Professor Umbridge as if it's a Quidditch match.

"Now, let me make this quite plain," Professor Umbridge turns away from Harry to address the entire class, a wave of cold descending. Icy calm and poise filling her words. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie."

Harry's eyes flash, temper rising in a spark of heat. "It's not a lie. I saw him. I fought him."

"Detention, Mr. Potter."

So you're saying that Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

A pin could drop, and it would sound as deafening as the school bell. Alyna recoils at the mention of Cedric's name, a flash of nightmare painted reality flickering in her mind's eyes. She could tell her housemates were just as affected. Hannah was pale as a ghost as she watches what would happen next wordlessly.

Professor Umbridge chooses her words carefully, making her way back to the blackboard. "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident.

"It was murder. Voldemort _killed-"_

"Enough!" Professor Umbridge whirls around like the crack of a whip. Her grip on her wand is tight enough that it's in fear of snapping in two. It takes her a moment to recollect herself, voice going back to that sickly sweet place. "Enough. Come here, Mr. Potter."

The class held its breath as Professor Umbridge pulls out a pale pink scroll and picks up a quill at her desk. Harry kicks his chair aside and makes his way to the front, crossing his arm while he waits for her to finish. The scratching of her quill fills up the entire room, fitting itself into every crack and crevice in the stone.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," Professor Umbridge taps the parchment to seal it and holds it out to Harry expectantly. Harry fixes her with a look and takes the scroll without another word, grabbing his bag on his way out.

"Well," she continues once the door closes as if nothing happened. As if half the class isn't still processing what happened. "Is there anyone else who has something to say?"

A beat of silence. A beat of quiet that's enough for the whispers to start, murmurs that die when Alyna raises her hand.

Professor Umbridge releases a sigh and nods, "Yes, Miss…"

"Wright." Alyna swallows as everyone's eyes land on her but pushes aside the anxiety that claws its way up her throat at the encouraging nod from Hermione and Susan. "You-Know-Who kill-killed Cedric. No one else could've. Whatever the Ministry's reasons are for ignoring-"

"Detention as well Miss Wright, and fifteen points from Hufflepuff. Now," Professor Umbridge says frigidly, waving her wand back towards the board. "Back to your reading and there will be no need to talk."

By the end of class, Alyna's head throbs, the text blurring before her eyes. She packs up her things quickly, falling into step beside Hannah on one side, Hermione and Ron trying to catch up with her on the other.

"That was really brave of you," Hannah shoulders her bag more securely as they squeeze past a group of first-years making their way into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Standing up for Harry like that."

Alyna shrugs and groans when she sees that somehow, the group of first-years has managed to block the entire hallway, filing into the classroom in a single file line. "Harry's a friend of mine, and I believe him, unlike what the Prophet's been saying, that he should be in a-"

She stops, freezing mid-sentence, and turns away.

There, right there, is her sister Mary all dressed in her Gryffindor robes. Alyna knew her sister had been sorted into Gryffindor House at the sorting ceremony. Had felt the weight slide smoothly into place as the applause exploded from the crimson and gold table. Even though Fred and George promised to 'keep an eye on her'- which coming from them could mean a variety of things- she still feels her tongue dissolve into ash. Any words that are meant to come out evaporating into nothing. She was nothing.

_Mary is excited for her first year, starting in September. I'm sure she won't disappoint._

"Alyna?" Hannah touches her friend's arm lightly, concern flooding her words. "You okay?"

Alyna blinks, turning her head away from the Gryffindors. From Mary and everything she represents, the family who threw her out. "Yeah- yeah. I'm good. We have Potions next, don't we?

Her golden mask, adorned with vintage lace and silver filigree, slides back into place over her eyes and nose. To protect her. To shut out the hurt and pain.

To keep her alive and breathing.

* * *

_December 25th_ , 1995 

_Merry Christmas Fred!_

_Professor McGonagall let me know that you're dad's all right. I've been asking her to give me any updates she has, and it's wonderful that he'll be back in time for the holidays! How are you doing with everything though? I'm sending you lots and lots of hugs and kisses._

_Hopefully, you'll be back here soon so I can give them to you in person._

_I thought you all would like a quiet Christmas all together, especially after what happened, and since I've got no where else to go, I'm staying at Hogwarts this year for the holidays. It's nice though… Peeves has been pelting Professor Umbridge non-stop with snowballs. No one else, not even Dumbledore, has actually done anything to help her. I don't pity her. She deserves it._

_I'm saving your Christmas present until you get back to Hogwarts. I don't want anything to happen to it on the way to you, so… come back soon!_

_I miss you very much._

_Alyna_

_P.S. Give your mum a hug from me. The jumper was exactly what I needed, with the new snowdrift that's come in overnight!_

* * *

_March 23r_ _d,_ 1996 

"To create a Patronus, you have to focus on one strong memory," Harry looks around the Room of Requirement at them all. "Dementors are made of fear, so you have to be stronger. A Patronus can only protect you as long as you're focused, yeah?" He waits for everyone to nod and waves for them to start. "I'll be roaming and helping anyone who needs it."

Everyone immediately spreads out, taking up various positions in the room, and cries of ' _Expecto Patronum'_ ring out. Silver vapor trails from most wands. It takes a few tries, but soon enough, shapes and animals burst from wand tips, illuminating faces, and smiles.

Alyna tightens her grip on her wand, taking a breath, and tries to focus on a happy memory. The time she went sledding with Andrew behind their parents back and he had gone right into a tree, losing three teeth in the process. Mary's glee when Alyna helped her build a fort in their shared bedroom.

As soon as the memories come to the front of her mind, they dissolve into ashes and dust.

_Waste of parchment is what I think._

Bumping into Mary yesterday in the hall was the straw that broke the camel's back. The venom in her eyes, a near fear and she spat out, _"Get away from me, you freak. Go away!"_ The words shouldn't have hurt as much as they did. As much as they still do.

She wipes her eyes on her sleeve and tries again. Her gaze lands on Fred and George, the excitement in their features. The way they mimic each other subconsciously, filling in each other's blanks. Patching up the cracks with barely a thought.

She lost that. _She lost that._

Heaviness spreads through her, weighing her down. The silver vapor that trails from her wand darkens until it fades away. If there was a dementor here she would be completely defenseless.

Alyna tries to pull up another memory. Fred flying right beside the Hufflepuff stands during a Quidditch match to blow her a kiss. Hannah's laughter when they opened their Christmas gifts together. Feeling loved, cherished… It crumbles again under the weight of her despair. The hopelessness that numbs her veins.

A magpie sails past her on an invisible current, circling around her head in slow, banking circles. "What's wrong?" Fred waves his wand to dispel the Patronus and grins at her. "Your Patronus a little shy? Nothing wrong with that, you know. Lots of good men and women are shy. Do Umbridge a bloody good thing if she'd hide her face occasionally."

"I-yeah, sure." Alyna rubs her eyes and glances up at him. "It's a little difficult."

Fred's gaze softens, holding out a hand. "Let me help you. I'm nothing if not a gentleman, aren't I?"

"And they say chivalry is dead," Alyna says, managing a faint smile as Fred steps closer. "You put Nearly Headless Nick to shame."

"Flirty, I like it." He grins, wrapping an arm around her waist from behind. Fred covers her hand with his, breath tickling her neck as he whispers softly, "focus on a good memory. Know it's hard, but you can do it. With me, yeah?"

Alyna nods, focusing on his warmth, his presence. That she's not alone. That family is found, not born. She waves her wand, _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Silver vapor bursts from the tip and her frustration builds, the hate that laps at her knees rising. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can," Fred says and squeezes her hand, starting to sing in her ear. " _Waterloo, I was defeated you won the war. Waterloo, promise to love me forever more."_

A smile tugs at her lips, small and quiet. The familiar melody rises through her, remembering her birthday. The laughter. The hope and light that had been present. She'd been wanted then. Loved. Alyna takes another breath, holding onto the memory, and lets it fill her senses. Painting it in her mind's eyes until it becomes real. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

A wolf bursts from the tip of her wand.

It's not corporeal like his was. Not fully-fledged. More of a ball of light that's vaguely reminiscent of a shape, vapor given form, but it's _there._

It's there. And that's enough.

Alyna spins, not caring that it fades as she loses focus and hugs Fred tightly, pressing her face to his shoulder. Fred tucks her close, running a hand down her back. "Knew you could do it. Had it in you all along, just needed a little nudge."

"Thank you," Alyna's voice is muffled and thick. "Thank you, Fred."

"You did it yourself, Lyna." Fred smiles against her hair. "You did it yourself."

* * *

_April 13_ _th_ _, 1996_

Alyna blinks at Fred and George, setting her quill down in the grass. "You're- what?"

"We're leaving Hogwarts," Fred says. "Haven't told anyone yet really beside you and Lee."

"It's a decision that's been a long time in the making. Thought it through and everything- really, we only came back this year to do a sweep of our target demographic," George reassures her, rolling onto his stomach, "And because mum would blow a gasket. Probably still will."

Alyna studies both twins and closes her book carefully. She sets it aside. There's a tremor in her hands, one that she hides easily from their eyes. The twins have been there for her since the beginning, since that fateful night on the Astronomy Tower. They've made sure she was smiling, laughing. Made sure she wasn't alone on the hard days. That an endless supply of chocolate and sweets always made it to her when she needed it. She loves Fred with all her heart, and George… He's become a brother to her. Now, two years later, she can't imagine Hogwarts without them.

"You're leaving Hogwarts to open a joke shop."

Fred and George exchange a look and nod in unison. "That's what we said, yeah. We've rented premises in Diagon Alley."

"You two bothering idiots," Alyna shifts forward to pull them both into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"Aww, don't cry tears for us yet, we're still here love," George presses a kiss to her hair, grinning. "Besides, we both know it's Freddy you'll miss more than me. Don't think I don't know what you two get up to at night."

"Oi, that's my girlfriend you're talking to!" Fred shoves his brother aside, brushing his thumb over Alyna's blush, and leans down to kiss her. He ignores George's sound of dramatic disgust as they kiss. "I'll write every day. Maybe include some merchandise free of charge."

"Oh Fred Weasley," Alyna pulls back to smile at him, laughter in her voice. "You spoil me."

Fred bumps their foreheads together and laces his fingers with Alyna's. "Only the best for my girl."

George sighs loudly at their side, rolling his eyes. "Now, if you two lovebirds are finished, we have our darling professor's farewell gift to finish planning out."

Alyna's eyes twinkle, leaning into Fred's side. "Give her hell, boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfiction... Wow. I LOVE IT THOUGH SO MUCH.
> 
> I've had the Waterloo scene in my head for ages (ask any of my friends, it's all I've been ranting about). This chapter was so much fun to write. Most of it was also written between the hours of 11pm and 1am on a writing sprint. We love the late-night writing sprints here.
> 
> Can I just cry for a moment over Fred and George, please? They have the same Patronus, a magpie. BUT DID YOU KNOW that there's a saying (it's part of a nursery rhyme) in the UK about magpies that says: "One for sorrow, two for joy." I'M GOING TO GO SOB IN A CORNER NOW, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.
> 
> I love you all very much, and I hope that your day/night is going well!
> 
> \- Liz
> 
> P.S.
> 
> I'm going to add this anyway, but I do not in any way own the lyrics to 'Waterloo'- the song belongs to the incredible ABBA


	4. Candles In Rome

_August 3rd, 1996_

Alyna looks up at the storefront, checking the address again. Not that she really needed to.

With the darkness that seems to become a permanent part of Diagon Alley, the shop was a shining beacon of light. Of hope. So while the wind blew aimlessly, scattering mice and breaking apart rotting doors, laughter spills from the doors of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

She steps aside to let an older couple exit the shop before she goes inside.

Even the air smells like mischief. Honey and the faint crackle of bonfire smoke held together with melting wax and the sharp scent that wayward spells emit when they backfire.

Golden glitter falls on her from a bright pink plant hanging above the door and she sighs. Glitter is one of those things that can't ever be cleaned completely. You use it once and it bothers you for the rest of eternity.

Great.

"Well looky here," a familiar voice comes from behind her as she moves further into the store. "I see you've met our Guardian of the Gate. He _can_ be a little aggressive on the sparkles sometimes. I've been meaning to owl Professor Sprout about it."

"George!" Alyna spins, eyes brightening at the sight of him. "You- this place-"

A warm breath dances across the back of her neck. "It is pretty wicked innit?"

Her heart skips a beat. She knows who it is before she turns around fully.

The scent of hot cocoa and pulled toffee fills her senses as she turns with the brightest of smiles. "It's incredible. I can't believe you two pulled all this together." Alyna shares the moment apart for a second longer, the sounds of the joke shop fading into the background.

Fred pulls her into a kiss, that familiar scent of him wraps its arms around her. Tension she didn't know she was carrying melts away like wax dripping from a candle. She brushes her thumb over his jaw. Soft touches. Softer intentions. "I missed you."

_Missed you. Missed the knowing glimmer of mischief in your eyes. Missed the cadence of your voice. The safety you give me. Missed how you make me feel. The giddiness and excitement and laughter. A firework of love that spirals higher and higher and explodes into a kaleidoscope of colors._

He kisses the corner of her mouth and pulls away, the warmth in his eyes growing. "Course you did. What else would you have been doing since school finished?"

George gags behind them.

"You say something, Georgie?" Fred hums, glancing over Alyna's shoulder at his twin.

"Me? No, nothing. Maybe give her the grand tour Freddy. Ending with the rooms upstairs," he winks roguishly, disappearing down a set of stairs to the left. "And be quiet up there. Paper walls!"

"The rooms upstairs?"

Fred smirks and leans down to kiss her again, voice low, "our apartment."

Heat lashes through Alyna from head to toe. She bites at Fred's lip and pulls him closer. "Then I think," she teases, gaze lighting with a blue flame. His pulse leaps under her touch. Alyna smooths a hand down Fred's front, straightening his tie and her hands stop at the waistband of his pants. She steps back. "You should show me around."

His eyes flash and he shakes his head, shaking out his shoulders. "God, woman," he pulls her closer, "you'll be the death of me."

"Shouldn't be too bad then, eh?" Alyna tilts her head back against his shoulder. "The tour then?"

Fred rests his forehead against hers and smiles, "on with the tour, then."

* * *

_September 3rd, 1996_

_Fred,_

_I don't know if you've gotten a letter from Ron or Ginny about this yet, but I thought I'd tell you anyway- Professor Dumbledore made Professor Snape this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Snape, out of all people._

_The man is vile. He may be part of the Order, but as a human being, he is despicable. And to give him this much power over the student body? I don't know what to think… He does have experience with the Dark Arts up close, which is the only thing he has going for him, I think._

_He's brought in a retired professor who supposedly taught You-Know-Who if you believe the rumors. He seems nice enough otherwise._

_What do you think?_

_But anyway, how's the shop going? Have your sales plummeted since term started, or have people been sending in Owl-Orders?_

_I've been wearing your birthday present every night. Hannah keeps asking where I got a Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. I don't know how you did it- it still smells like you after a few washes. I love it! It makes the distance a little more bearable._

_Peeves sends his regards (he upended three inkwells onto my books to give me the message… I don't understand him) to you and George._

_Your mum said I can come for Christmas, so I'll see you then! Hopefully- unless you get stuck at the shop for the holidays._

_Hogwarts doesn't feel the same without you both here (mostly you). I wonder who the new beaters will be for the Gryffindor team… Who knows?_

_I miss you._

_\- Alyna_

"Is that to Fred?"

Alyna hums affirmative without raising her eyes from the parchment, tucking the quill behind her ear. "I wanted to tell him about Professor Snape's new position."

"And confess your undying love for him?" Hannah grins at her from where she's sketching out a portrait at the foot of the bed. "The greatest love story Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alyna shakes her head and sets the letter aside for the ink to dry without smudging. She hides her smile as best she can without burying her face in the pillow.

Hannah redips her quill, buttery shades of late afternoon sunlight coming through the rounded windows. "If you say so, Ali." She continues with her sketch, the sixth-year dormitories falling into a companionable silence. "I wonder what classes Draco's in this year."

"Your obsession with Draco Malfoy hasn't faded over the summer?"

Hannah throws the nearest object- a pillow- at Alyna. "It's not an obsession."

"Sure it isn't," Alyna dodges, and it hits the floor on the other side of the bed. "You're nearly as bad as Harry Potter. If you ask nicely, I have no doubt that he could introduce you."

"You're horrible."

"Yet you love me," she blows Hannah a kiss. "Come with me to post the letter before Transfiguration?"

With a sigh, Hannah caps her ink and pushes up to her feet. "Only if you swear to never bring up Draco Malfoy with Harry and the others."

Alyna laughs. "Of course I won't." She rolls the letter up carefully, tapping it with her wand to seal it, and kisses the parchment.

_A kiss for good luck. Written and sent with love._

"See, I told you, the greatest love story Hogwarts has ever seen."

It takes everything in Alyna to restrain from throwing a pillow at her friend.

* * *

_ December 2nd, 1996 _

It was getting colder. Trips to Hogsmeade were canceled due to the heavy snow that doesn't stop falling, piling higher than Hagrid stands tall. Even in the constantly warm Hufflepuff Common Room, the frost permeates every crack in the walls.

The windows rattle against the rain. Second and first years huddle in front of the roaring hearth, holding mugs of steaming chocolate or tea brought in from the Kitchens.

The few sixth years that weren't taking remedial classes to study for their NEWTS are hanging out in a far corner, covered in blankets, or stretched out on carpets, surrounded by notes and books and the occasional runaway quill.

"Hannah," Ernie says, never raising his eyes from his class notes, "you're going home for the holidays?"

Hannah shakes her head, adjusting the bracelet on her wrist. Silver glints in the harsh sunlight that comes in through the windows. "Mum says it's safer to stay at Hogwarts. The less travel I do, the better. Dad doesn't agree. 'Fear is power', he thinks we shouldn't be afraid. What are the odds of something happening on the train to King's Cross?"

"With Death Eaters running amok?" Ernie muses. He waves his wand, and a stack of notes floats closer to him on an invisible wind. "Anything. Your mother's being _realistic."_

"Is she?" Her voice rises, anger coloring her tone. "You agree with her then? I'm not afraid Ernie. Let them- let them come! I'll hex them, show them what Harry taught us last year."

"Those spells won't be enough-"

"They were enough when he faced You-Know-Who! Six times so far, and he's still alive. How-"

Ernie pushes himself up. There are eyes on them, nearly the entire common room watching with wide-eyed interest. He grabs Hannah's wrist and makes himself lower his voice, softens it, "Hannah, Harry said it himself, most of it was pure dumb luck. I'm only saying- I don't want you to get hurt."

"You- what?"

"I care about you Hannah, and I-"

"No, no stop it!" Hannah gets up from her chair and shoves him away as she heads for the sixth-year girl's dormitories. "You don't get to do that. You can't use that to manipulate me into your way of thinking Ernie. I'm not a weak damsel who needs protecting!"

Climbing the steps, she shakes her head and shuts the door behind her. "God, men. They're ridiculous."

"Who is?" Alyna asks from her bed, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. "You're seething."

"Ernie- Ernie is being… Ernie," she finally sighs. Tension unspools from Hannah's shoulders at the look in her friend's eyes. "He agrees with mum. About staying for Christmas. _And_ he tried to lecture me just now about it. How we aren't prepared to fight."

"You don't agree with him?" Alyna pats the spot on the bed at her side. She moves a pillow to the side to make more room, pulling her feet under her.

Hannah leans against one of the bedposts, closing her eyes. "No, not at all. Even now also- Snape is a good teacher. And he knows the Dark Arts better than anyone. We've learned a lot since term started."

Alyna couldn't disagree with her on that point. As despicable as he was… "Can't your dad convince your mum to let you come home for the holidays? Do they know there are Aurors patrolling the grounds and will be on the train as well?"

"I dunno actually." She pulls the blanket over her legs, shrugging. "I'll try again. Maybe that will be enough to convince her. The castle over Christmas is dreadful! It's drafty and empty and cold. I hate it."

"It's festive too," Alyna remembers the few Christmas' she's spent in the castle. The lights and evergreens filling the Great Hall, bundles of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling at random intervals. The knights of armor polished to a blinding silver. "I'll write to you every day."

"Thank you, Ali."

"Anything for you Hannah," Alyna smiles and leans back against the bedframe.

Outside, the snow had begun to fall again. A glistening blanket of white.

* * *

_December 24th, 1996_

"I don't think I should," Alyna studies the shot George sets down in front of her. "I've never had Firewhiskey before."

"It's Christmas, Lyna," Fred starts.

"It'll warm you up better than all those jumpers and fuzzy socks," George continues with a grin, leaning back on the bed in his and Fred's shared room.

"Oi," she kicks his ankle, narrowing her eyes at him. "You can never have too many jumpers. Or fuzzy socks. You're jealous that I have more of them than you do."

Fred's laugh is warm, softened by the late hour, and the love that fills him up completely. "Beautiful, your Hufflepuff's showing."

"Well you Gryffindors need some Hufflepuff in your lives," Alyna declares and picks up the glass. "One drink. That's it. Someone has to keep you both from passing out."

"Night's still young and the bottle's still full," George winks at her, pouring himself out another drink. "Come on, let's see it then."

Alyna takes a breath and throws it back, downing it in a single swallow. Immediately, the burning hits. The warmth of alcohol spreads through her veins like golden honey as she doubles over into Fred's side, coughing and laughing. "Oh- Merlin."

He rubs her back, pressing a kiss to her hair as she waits for the burning to subside. "You alright?"

Alyna leans into him, content in his warmth, and nods. She looks around the cramped bedroom, filled with love once again. The lingering smell of fire and magic curls through the room. She can imagine it. The two of them hunched over their products, working, and tweaking and adjusting them until they're perfect. The care and precision that's put into each and every project they do.

"It's beautiful," she breathes, smoothing one hand over the faded bedsheets.

The twins raise a brow at each other, and George leans closer to Fred, lowering his voice to a whisper, "you sure we gave her one shot of Firewhiskey Freddy?"

"The room, you idiots," she rolls her eyes and tilts her head up to kiss Fred. "The love you pour into everything. Into the people around you, it's-"

A scream from outside cut her off.

"That sounded like mum." George jumps to his feet and runs to the window, stumbling back. Flames reflect in the glass and he swears. "I dunno what's going on. Dad's just run through fire to go after Tonks and Lupin."

"What?"

Fred pushes up to his feet. The lightness that had been in the air seconds before vanishes in an instant. Dread slicks through the air like oil, thick and heavy. "We have to get down there. Come on George," he pulls his twin back, grabbing his wand.

"I'm coming with you," Alyna gets to her feet as well, making to follow them.

"No." Fred's voice edges with jagged worry. "You're underage-"

"I fought in the Ministry last year!"

"And inside is safest if something happens. I don't want you to get hurt Lyna."

"Fred," Alyna starts to protest and sighs. "Alright. Okay, go. Go now."

Fred kisses her quickly and Alyna closes her eyes to try and memorize the kiss in full. Breaking away, he follows his twin down the stairs and out the door. He barely starts speaking when twin tails of black smoke rise from the distant field and hurtle towards them.

White fear floods him. He's frozen in place, wand rising on instinct, but no spell comes to mind. Nothing comes to mind as George grabs him and pulls him down, away, out of the line of fire.

The smoke crashes into the Burrow.

And the Burrow explodes in fire.

"ALYNA!"

Fred fights against his brother, more than numb as the possibilities run through his head. Fear and panic rear their heads in his stomach. _She was in the house. She was in the house. She was in-_ "Let me go. Let me go. Lyna's in there. George-"

"No." Pain reflects in George's eyes, a mirror of his brother's anguish. "Fred, you can't go in there. Fred, you can't-"

"Help," Ron's rasp echoes from behind them, stumbling out of the smoke with an arm around Alyna's middle. " _Help."_

The twins jolt into action, relief crashing into Fred in an icy tidal wave. He takes Alyna, eyes widening when she makes a sound of pain, and tightens her grip on his shirt, moving to his arms from Ron's.

"She might've broken something," Ron says as George helps him a healthy distance away from the smoke and falling debris. "Heard a crack when we were almost out."

A groaning comes from behind them, the crackling of wood as the Burrow collapses inwards. Mrs. Weasley's quiet grief echoes between the rest of them.

The Burrow, their home, is gone.

_Gone._

Just- gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be angry?
> 
> I know this chapter has taken a realllyyyyy long time to finish, but honestly, I blame it on the sixth book having nothing exciting taking place in it.
> 
> I hope this makes up for it? (I'm also very excited for the next chapter so it should be up quickly... Fingers crossed).
> 
> Love you all, and thank you for sticking with me :)
> 
> \- Liz


	5. Most Dangerous Thing (Is To Love)

_August 1st, 1997_

Alyna reaches for another pin to pull her hair back, studying her reflection. Four years. Four years she's known Fred Weasley, she thinks. And now she's going to his brother's wedding with him.

And then she wonders when she fell for him. Between which smile or prank or rolling laugh or kind words did she realize that _she loves him._ Loves him with all her heart, with her entire being. How does someone become such an integral part of your life in such a short amount of time? She doesn't know, which scares her more than anything. But it's a thrill that she won't ever give up.

But there's a problem with looking in the mirror. The longer she looks, the more she doubts. The more she picked out her faults and flaws.

She turns from the mirror, feeling the anxiety creep up on her. Alyna presses her nails to her palm. The pain grounds her but not fast enough- not fast enough as the panic rises to consume her.

She can hear her heart beating. Feel it pulsing. She's breathing too fast. Falling too far, crashing, spinning, free-wheeling. "Oh god," her voice is small. Alyna runs her fingers through her hair, trying to calm her breathing. Calm herself. Trying to-

_You're a burden on him, you know. You met when he talked you away from killing yourself. How in Merlin is that-this even considered healthy? He doesn't need you. He has George and Ron and Ginny and Charlie and the rest of his family… You have him and Remus._

"Lyna?" Fred's voice comes from the other side of the door. "Listen, mum's going mental. Can't blame the women honestly, weddings are a bloody nightmare. You almost ready? She wants us downstairs for a picture."

_Why does he need a broken girlfriend? He has enough to worry about now. He doesn't need-_

"I-" Her voice breaks, giving way halfway through the word. "I'll be- be right there."

_He doesn't need you._

_He doesn't need you._

"Lyna? You modest?" Concern floods the letters of her name on his tongue now and he pushes the door open cautiously. Carefully. When he sees that she's dressed, he comes in and shuts the door behind him. One glance at her is all he needs to touch her shoulder, speaking gently, "Lyna?"

"Can't bre- breathe," she gasps out, tapping the spot over her heart. "Can't-"

"Alright, there we are. I've got you." Fred doesn't move her unless she initiates the movement. He wraps his arms around her when she turns into him, pressing her face to the crook of his neck. "I've got you beautiful. You're safe."

Alyna grips his vest, closing her eyes. The hot cocoa and burnt sugar scent of him washes over her. She focuses on the beat of his heart, the continuous melody of his breathing. The rise and fall of his chest.

"Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to," Fred sings softly. Off-key, but sings it anyway. "Focus on me. You're safe here. Won't let anything hurt you."

She draws in one breath. Another. Another. Again and again, until the tight feeling in her chest evaporates. Until breathing comes easier again. Until she manages to take her thoughts and lock them away.

"Fred?" Alyna asks, quiet exhaustion rising up. "Thank you."

"Hey," Fred nudges her chin up and brushes his thumb over her cheek, "I'll always be there."

The air stills and Alyna swallows, tilting her head into the touch, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, that a problem?" He grins, oblivious to the way he tears through her natural defenses.

"No." She covers his hand with hers and watches him, memorizing every line and the soft curves of his face. "Not at all."

* * *

_September 1st,_ 1997

The Hogwarts Express was quiet. Cold almost. And empty.

It was never empty.

Usually, there would be laughter trailing from the compartments, friends joking about, spells flickering in and out of existence as people practice (on friends and enemies), and talking animatedly about how their summer went.

But now it was quiet.

Students sit, speaking in hushed whispers in their compartments, not doing anything, _anything,_ to draw attention to themselves. Because once you did, the Death Eaters patrolling the corridors came to take you away.

"How different do you think the castle's going to be?" Hannah asks quietly, speaking for the first time since the train left the station. "If this is how the train is…"

"Let's not dwell on it too much," Alyna pulls her jumper around herself in an effort to hold the cold at bay. Not that there was much to do about it anyway. This chill went deeper than the air, or the temperature. It was an iciness that leeches its way into her very bones. Her soul. Hopeless. She swears colorfully. "They've got Dementors following us."

Hannah makes a sound and inches closer to the window. "That's what's causing this cold? Is it even legal?"

"I don't think they're worried about if things are legal or not. They're controlling Hogwarts." Alyna shivers, thinking past the fog, and wonders how the Death Eaters would respond to her casting a Patronus charm. _Maybe they'll screw off._

"You're probably right. I hope the castle's warm at least. Do you think Snape'll change a lot?"

Alyna settles back down into her seat, watching as the train rounds a bend and the distant towers of Hogwarts appear in the distance. Her stomach lurches, homesickness spreading and twisting with heavy dread. "I hope not."

The rest of the train ride is silent, the only sound being the clatter of the train on the rails. The two of them climb out with the rest of the Hufflepuffs, two of the four seventh years who came back, following the rest out onto the platform.

Hagrid stands at the edge of the platform, somehow managing to look cheery and welcome despite everything. His lantern swings in his fist as a line forms by his side. A light in the darkness.

_Maybe there's hope,_ Alyna thinks to herself as she helps a second-year into one of the carriages. She catches Ginny's eye across the way and sends her a tentative smile.

"You!" The voice comes from behind her, low and scraping. Gravel come to life. "No dallying. Into the carriage like a good girl."

The second-year Alyna had helped into the carriage gives a little shriek. Hannah wraps an arm around his shoulders, holding out a hand to Alyna urgently, fear coloring her words. "Ali, hurry up."

"Listen to your friend, _Hufflepuff,"_ Calder Selwyn sneers, jerking his chin towards the carriage. "Now."

There are eyes on them. Not only Hannah's and the second-year's. Students from all houses watch now, conversations slowly stopping or quieting down as people's attentions are drawn.

_Make a stand,_ the small voice in her ear, which sounds surprisingly like Remus, whispers. _Show them what you believe in. Be brave, Alyna._

_Be brave._

Alyna looks the Death Eater up and down, unimpressed, as she climbs into the carriage. "You know," she turns her head towards him, words flippantly casual. "I thought you'd be taller. Azkaban make you lose a few inches?"

The innuendo isn't lost to him as he flushes scarlet, anger tangible. His wand rises-

And the carriage lurches forward, moving a little faster than usual. Alyna winks at him as they get out of range in the blink of an eye. She wonders what kind of magic the carriage possesses to keep them safe and Hannah bursts into a fit of terrified laughter. "How- he could've-"

"But he didn't."

"But he could've," Hannah argues. The fear is clear by the tremor in her voice, the whiteness of her knuckles. "He could've done something serious, Ali. Please promise you won't do anything like that again!"

But Alyna doesn't feel scared. Doesn't feel anything really besides exhilaration. Pure, unfiltered exhilaration. The rush of adrenaline crackling in her bloodstream, rushing through her. "I can't promise that Hannah."

"Then- then just promise me you'll be careful. And not do anything reckless."

Alyna frowns, crossing her knees one over the other, and makes her voice light for the second-year who watches them with wide eyes, "but that's half of what I wanted to do this year."

"Alyna."

"Oh alright. Fine, fine. I'll be careful." Alyna throws her hands up in the air in defeat. They ride for a few more minutes in silence and she glances at the second-year, words softening, "what's your name love?"

"Brett," he says quietly, looking up at her. "You were really brave."

"Thank you. I'm Alyna, and this is Hannah." Alyna smiles at him, pulling the sleeves of her jumper down over her hands. "Can I tell you a secret?" When he nods, she leans forward. "Being brave really means doing the things we're scared of, even though they terrify us."

Brett studies her and his eyes widen after a second at the implication of what she says. "So you… You're scared?"

Alyna nods, brushing her hair behind her ear, "I'm scared. And it's okay to be scared."

"I..." Brett trails off, looking up at Hannah as well, and folds his fingers together in his lap, "I'm scared too."

"Me too," Hannah agrees.

"Well," Alyna holds out a hand, "then how about we all be scared together? But if we're scared, we also have to be brave together, okay?"

Hannah copies Alyna and Brett hesitates before setting his hand on top of both of theirs, shaking on it. "Together," he takes a breath, holding his head a little higher as the carriage pulls to a stop at the castle gates.

The three of them walk to the castle together, slowly joined by others from their house and friends from other houses. The Great Hall is as cold as the train was, their breath crystallizing to mist before their eyes.

Where Dumbledore's speeches varied in length, the sorting hat's song loud and merry, the feast this year was silent. Tense. Even at the Head Table, the conversation was muted. Hushed. And sitting in the center, on the golden chair that belonged to Albus Dumbledore, was Severus Snape.

"Bastard," Alyna mutters as the plates are cleared and students start making their way to the respective common rooms. "Professor McGonagall should be sitting there if anyone. Not him. What's he done that's so-"

"Miss Wright?"

Alyna nearly jumps, turning to look up at Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I-"

Professor McGonagall holds a finger to her lips, a twinkle in her eyes. "I do appreciate the sentiment. However, I would refrain from saying them aloud around a certain crowd." She pauses as the Carrows pass the table and continues, "Professor Sprout asked me to let you know that the Headmaster wishes to speak with you in his office since she is accompanying three fourth-years to the Hospital Wing."

"Professor Snape wants to speak with me?"

"Yes," she nods briskly, "I would assume that it has something to do with the stunt you pulled at the platform earlier. Thirty points to Hufflepuff," she adds with a wink, "The password to his office is Wolfsbane."

"Thank you." Alyna looks to Hannah, who shakes her head. "To Professor Snape I go then."

Alyna makes her way through the castle. It's dark. Gloomy. Her home inverted. The tight feeling in her stomach doesn't fade. The wrongness to the air. The uneasiness. Even the portraits don't speak as she passes, staying huddled together and quiet.

_Be brave Alyna._

_Be brave._

"I can be brave," she says aloud as she steps to the gargoyle that stands guard at the entrance to the Headmaster's Office and moves past with a murmured, _"Wolfsbane."_

"Miss Wright," Professor Snape studies the portrait of Albus Dumbledore as Alyna walks in. "Professor Carrow has informed me of what happened earlier tonight, between yourself and Mr. Selwyn."

"Mister? Is that what you're calling yourselves now?"

"Quiet." He turns to her suddenly, a dark edge bleeding into his words. "There are things at play that you do not understand. Hogwarts is no longer under the reign of Albus Dumbledore and these people are-"

"They're Death Eaters." Alyna doesn't flinch away from his gaze. "Don't act as if you're not one of them, Professor. I know. I know what you did last year, Harry-"

Professor Snape slams his hand against the desk, seething. "You. Know. _Nothing._ Miss Wright," he raises his eyes to hers. "Should you act out again, it will be more than detention for you."

Alyna huffs a breath. Her words are firm, the steady current of a river cutting across an icy mountain range. "Some people may be cowed by fear, _Headmaster."_ She spits the title at him, hands tightening into fists at her side. "But me? I am certainly not one of them."

* * *

_February 17th,_ _1998_

Alyna presses her nails to her palm as she follows the other seventh-years down the stairs to the dungeons. Even though it wasn't said, they all knew _why_ they were going. And if they didn't want to end up as the ones in chains, attendance was mandatory.

"Welcome, welcome," Amycus spreads his arms wide as the group steps into one of the empty classrooms. The desks have vanished, and chains have been attached to the walls. "I see some new faces here tonight. Lovely. Absolutely lovely."

Alyna sucks in a breath. She isn't the only one by the sound of it.

There are first, second, and third-years chained to the wall and ceiling. Students of all houses. But- A wave of dizziness washes over her. "Oh, Merlin."

"He won't be of no help to you here, darling. Now, I'll be explaining how this works," Amycus waves them in, gesturing to the students. "You'll be pairing up, one of yous per each disobedient little rat here, and you'll be practicing my favorite spell."

"Your favorite spell?" Neville raises his hand, eyes darting around the room.

"Oh yes. For extra credit of course, and house points to the best casters! I'm not a monster." Amycus' smile is all teeth, eyes bulging slightly. "For a demonstration. _Crucio!"_

The first-year screams, writhing under the spell. Neville turns white as a sheet and stumbles back into Seamus.

"Ah, the first-year screams are the most delicious. Pair up, everyone!" Amycus fixes an eye on Neville gleefully. "You too, Mr. Longbottom."

Slowly, slowly, the group of seventh-years spread out amongst the younger students, some starting the spellwork hesitantly. Some jumping right into it, and few, painfully few, don't do anything at all.

"No, no, Miss Wright, we have someone special for you," Amycus tuts and takes Alyna by the arm, dragging her away from the first-year she found herself in front of. "Very special, you see. I hear you're sisters."

Alyna's eyes widen and she tries struggling, tries pulling away from Amycus as more than fear clogs her throat. Tight, tight, tighter- and the spring releases as she's shoved in front of Mary. Mary, who has blood running down her temple and a black eye.

"I don't-" Alyna can't bring herself to do more than stare. Her sister in nothing but blood. The sister that didn't give anything for her, do anything for her. Her sister, who represents everything she lost. Her sister, who was everything she used to want to be. "I'm not cursing her."

"Yes, you will." Amycus' breath comes right in her ear, hot and thick. The tip of his wand prods her back. "Now, girlie."

Alyna tightens her grip on her wand and raises it, hand trembling with- with fear. With guilt at the terror that burns in Mary's eyes as she starts pleading.

Amycus steps back, high on the toxic fumes of fear that rise through the room. "Remember, you gotta _mean it."_

"I have to mean it," Alyna repeats quietly, the tremors in her hand fading. Her fear fading. _Being brave really means doing the things we're scared of, even though they terrify us._ She meets Mary's eyes and focuses' on her breathing. She counts silently in her head from one to five.

And whirls around, wand pointed at Amycus. _"Crucio!"_

She pours more than her anger at the situation into it. Every doubt, every shred of hate that she's ever felt- towards herself, towards her family, she pours it all into the spell. All into the pain.

Her spell never hits. But someone else's hits Alyna.

She crumples, white-hot agony explodes through her.

Alecto Carrow raises her wand again from the doorway and another wave of pain hits her, more intense than the first. "Disrespectful bitch! _How dare you?"_ She raises her wand again, again, and again.

Alyna dimly hears people talking, moving, screaming above her. The pain is nothing, _nothing_ compared to what her own mind puts her through on a daily basis. She takes it, one hit after the other, after the other.

Knives ran over her, stripping back layers of skin, but she doesn't scream. Won't scream. Won't give them the satisfaction of hurting her.

_Be brave. Be brave. Be brave. Protect the others. Protect. Protect._

Blood and ashes and white-hot blinding fire burns her to a crisp. There are tears drying on her cheeks, her entire body convulsing and trembling.

Someone, distantly, grabs her and drags her up. Yellow teeth, hot breath, the words swimming in and out of focus as Alyna starts losing consciousness. _"…Brother was more fun… Screamed more…"_

A wand rises again. She doesn't make a sound, and her vision goes black.

* * *

_February 20th, 1998_

She feels like she's fallen three-hundred feet off a broomstick and cooked on a spit. That's the first thing she realizes, at least. Every bone in her body feels liquified.

It takes too long for her to open her eyes, the darkness singing its siren song of warmth and peace and sweet release. _Wake up Alyna. Wake up. Wake up._

The lights blind her as she finally manages to open her eyes, turning her head aside and out of the glare. The sheets under her fingers are white. And soft. Someone hums quietly to themselves in the background somewhere.

_Hospital wing,_ the words connect themselves dimly in her mind.

Alyna coughs and immediately regrets it as a shudder wracks her body. The sound draws Madame Pomfrey (who Alyna later discovers was the source of the humming).

"You're awake, good." She pours out a glass of thick syrup and holds it up to Alyna's lips. "Drink this, it should help with the overall pain."

Alyna obeys, managing a few sips only. The mixture has a sharp cinnamon smell to it but tastes warm. Like a warm pastry in liquid form. Almost immediately her head clears, the smaller aches in her body fading away for now. "What-"

"Alecto Carrow handed out her own variation of punishment instead of taking you to your Head of House," Madame Pomfrey picks the glass up again. "That was three days ago."

"Three-" A wave of cold washes over Alyna, followed by dizziness. "Three days?"

Madame Pomfrey shakes her head and summons over a glass of water. "Three days. You're lucky to still be alive, Miss Wright. Alecto and Amycus Carrow are dangerous people," she says, words softening with genuine concern. "I do not want to see you in here again because of something they've done to you, understood?"

"I understand," the words are quiet. The weight of Madame Pomfrey's words slamming into her like a freight train. There are actual people who _care about her_ here. It's a foreign feeling.

"Your sister is here, also. She's waiting outside," Madame Pomfrey studies Alyna gently. "Should I send her away?"

Alyna shakes her head, "I can speak with her." _I want to speak to her._

She busies herself with adjusting the blankets as Mary walks in, taking a seat next to her bed. How different they were. When she was in her third year, she was tempted to jump from the Astronomy Tower. Mary on the other hand… She looks happy. Alive.

"I brought you some chocolate," Mary sets a small box down on the dresser. She folds her hands into her lap, looking down. Away from Alyna. The Gryffindor pin on her vest gleams in the late winter sun. "You didn't have to do that, for me. You don't owe me anything."

"Of course I did," Alyna says. "What they're doing is illegal. It's wrong. No one should be subject to that curse, especially not children."

"Mum always said that Hufflepuffs are weak cowards who run from fights."

The words send up heartache and years-old pain stained with the yellowing of time. Doubt flickers, Alyna's walls rise as solid brick and stone. "And what," Alyna tries to stop her hands from trembling under the blanket. "What do you think Mary?"

Mary thinks over the question. Alyna can see it turning over in her head, and Mary takes a breath. Meets Alyna's gaze head-on. "I think she never met a true Hufflepuff because they- they're not cowards. Or weak. They're braver than a lot of Gryffindors. And kinder than them also."

Tears sting in Alyna's eyes. She presses her face to her hands to try and stop herself from crying. To stop herself from breaking down completely as the words curl and snake past her defenses. Shattering glass windows and setting free some weight that had been keeping her pinned down.

Alyna makes an attempt at conversation, reaching over with a wince to open the box of chocolates. "Do you want one, or do you still only eat white chocolate from Gregory's?"

Mary looks startled but settles into the chair more comfortably. Tension slides away, vanishing into mist. "How did you know that?"

Alyna regards her and holds out the box. "You're my sister." _Even when neither of us wanted to be._

And she's willing to learn. To try and heal this rift between them because… because they're children, raised in a family intent to sow seeds of discord and hate. If Mary is willing to change her view… Alyna's willing to learn to forgive her.

They fall into quiet conversation, halting at first, broken up because neither of them knows what to say. How to say anything at all. But gradually, as the seconds tick by into minutes into hours, it flows easier.

"They said something about Andrew," Mary pulls the sleeves of her jumper down over her hands. "The Carrows. I think- I think he's in trouble."

_Serves him right,_ Alyna wants to say, but she can see how much he means to Mary. Hear it in the worry in her voice, the trepid concern that drips down over the words. "I know someone who's an Auror. I could try to find out if something happened to him."

"Thank you," She smiles gratefully and as the bell rings, clanging through the castle, jumps to her feet. "I should get to class, but… It was nice talking with you Alyna."

Alyna shares the tail end of the smile with her. "You too Mary. Good luck."

* * *

_ April 10th, 1998 _

"What are you doing?" Alyna glances towards Hannah, holding the charmed rag over her eye.

Hannah shushes her, fiddling with the small radio on her bed. Static fills the air. Tapping the top of the radio with her wand, she lets out a small shriek of success as the static ceases and familiar voices fill the space. Hannah claps both hands over her mouth. "Come here, come here."

"… now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent: Rodent."

" _Rodent?_ I'm not being 'Rodent', no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!"

"Is that…" Alyna looks up at Hannah, the rag slipping from her hand. Hope and relief explode through her, sizzling through her bloodstream. She closes her eyes tightly and buries her face in her hands. _"Fred."_

"Oh, all right then. 'Rapier', could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

Alyna holds in the sound when Fred speaks again, cool and confident. She hugs the Quidditch jersey he'd given her, the warm scent of him washing over her reassuringly. "He's okay."

"Yes, River, I can," says Fred. "As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Who's running around the place."

She grips Hannah's arm as they listen, volume turned down low, nauseous with relief, and dizzy with love. " _He's okay,_ " Alyna cries, "Hannah, he's alright."

"I know, I know," Hannah rubs a hand over her back. "Neville told me about the program. Once he said there were a few DA members on it, I had to show you. Listen."

"… lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning on taking any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"

The program goes on for a few minutes longer before the lights fade. Alyna hugs her friend tightly, pressing her face to Hannah's neck. "He's safe Hannah. He's alive."

_He's safe. Safe. Safe. Safe._

* * *

_ May 1st, 1998 _

"Why do you think he's summoned, everyone?" Hannah asks Alyna as she fixes up her robe, glancing around the Great Hall fearfully.

The Great Hall is somber. Silent. Not once in Alyna's seven years at Hogwarts has it felt this empty. A chill is in the air, heavy and hanging. Professor Snape and the Carrows observe them all from the front of the hall, from the platform where the Head Table usually sits.

Alyna feels a hand take hers fearfully. Looking down, she squeezes Brett's hand tightly. Reassuringly. She doesn't speak though, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. Not with the fear and anticipation rising rapidly in the room.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour. It has come to my attention that earlier this evening..." Professor Snape begins, gaze sweeping over the hall. "Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade."

Alyna looks towards the Gryffindors, catching Ginny's eye as murmurs start in a rippling wave. Hope rears it's head in her chest, bright and burning.

"…. know this. Should anyone - student or staff," he continues, the addition with a look tossed to Professor McGonagall, "attempt to aid Mr. Potter, that person will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression." A scar on Alyna's back twinges. "Rest assured: So long as I am Headmaster at Hogwarts, Harry Potter will never again step foot in this castle."

Beside her, Hannah startles a step back as a group of Slytherins break into loud applause, cheers, and whistles ringing to the arching ceiling and back.

"Now then," Professor Snape raises a hand to quiet them, "If anyone here has knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening... I invite them to step forward now."

No one moves. No one breathes. The Hall is quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Students exchange nervous glances. The ancient magic that built the castle centuries ago seems to be holding its breath as well as a minute passes, then another.

A shifting of cloth breaks the heavy blanket of silence. Then footsteps, loud and clear.

"I think I can help you out with that." Harry steps out from amongst the Gryffindors, wand held at the ready. "It would seem that, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster."

The doors to the Great Hall open again with a resounding _boom._ Cries go up from the Hogwarts students as faces are recognized, and like a call home, hope spreads its wings once more. Bright and incandescent.

Alyna raises her hands to her mouth as the Order walks in, faces set and ready. Safe, whole, and unharmed. _Remus. Fred._ A sob rips itself from her when she sees Fred and tries to meet her eyes from where she's standing, clustered with the Hufflepuffs.

She doesn't hear what Harry says next, or the accusations he throws at Professor Snape. Her eyes don't leave Fred, don't leave Remus. The rush nearly brings her to her knees, and she pushes through students, trying to reach them. Trying to tell them-

Students scream, pushing to the side. Alyna nearly loses her balance as an explosion rocks the hall, the smoky scent of rapid spellwork fills the air. All at once, the torches lining the walls go out, plunging them all into darkness. Some screams nearby.

Glass shatters with a rushing sound and the torches burst back to life, Professor McGonagall holding her wand aloft beside Harry in the center of the hall. No one knows what to do. A few take cautious steps forward.

Alyna pushes through them all and runs for the back of the room. For Remus and Fred and George and- and her _family._ Cheers rise from behind her, but she doesn't care.

All the worries and fears and doubts she's been feeling since the year started, they all flow and ebb together. She doesn't care that she's crying as she throws her arms around Remus' neck, hugging him tightly.

"Remus." The word is broken with relief and she presses her face to his neck. _"Remus."_

"Alyna, thank Merlin," Remus hugs her back, tucking her under his chin. Warm and safe. _Safe._ "I've been so worried. Minerva's been giving me the occasional update; however, it has become-"

"Lyna?"

Alyna breaks away from Remus and she's barely taken a step before Fred pulls her into a kiss. His hands go to her hair, hers, fisting tightly in his shirt, pulling him closer, breathing him in. Hot cocoa and sparks. She rests her forehead against his. "Fred."

"Lyna," Fred exhales against her lips, fingertips tracing the sides of her face gently.

They stand there, together, sharing each other's air.

And then the screaming starts anew.

* * *

_May 1st, 1998_

The castle was in shambles, coming down around them.

Alyna leads a group of students who didn't manage to get out through the passage in the Room of Requirement down to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Spells explode through the air around them, flashes of color and light and screams. She deflects a spell, sending a jet of blue towards a Death Eater. "Come on," she turns back to the group, herding them down a set of stairs and a dusty, secret passageway. "We're nearly there."

She brings the passage down behind them, dust and debris flying as the entrance to the common room swings open. "Maisy," she calls to one of the fifth-years. "I'm going to seal you in. Don't come out for anything. Someone will come to get you when this is all over."

"What if we don't win?' Maisy looks up at her, eyes wide with fear.

"There's a passage behind Cedric's painting." Alyna squeezes her arm. "It goes under the grounds, all the way to the gates. The end is blocked off, but _Reducto_ should take care of it. You get everyone out if we lose."

Alyna pushes Maisy towards the passage and seals the common room behind her as the ceiling trembles. She pushes through a tapestry hanging on the wall and breaks into a run. This is her home. Her place of safety, and she'll be damned if she's going to let You-Know-Who take it from her.

She wipes the tears from her eyes and tightens her grip on her wand. Peeking out from behind the tapestry at the other end of the tunnel, she sends a stunning spell at the Death Eater that comes around the corner. There's screaming coming from down the hall. Alyna runs towards it. A jet of green light flies by her ear, singeing the ends of her hair as she spins a corner.

Three Death Eaters have two Ravenclaws cornered. Alyna sends a neat jinx at one of them from behind, a second to another before they can react. The two collapse one next to the other, and she sends a stunning spell at the third as he turns.

Alyna leaves them behind as she breaks into a run again, fighting with any who cross her path. _I have to find Remus, find Fred._

_Fred._ There's so much she hasn't said, words that rest unspoken in the air and between the light of the stars, waiting for her to reach out and take. Take them and shout them to the world from the rooftops.

_If I never get to tell him…_ The fear grips her heart with an icy fist as she climbs a moving staircase, trading spells with a shadowed figure at the top. Someone blasts him from behind and he rolls down the steps unconscious.

"Thanks," she gives Luna a battered smile. "You okay?"

Luna nods, sending an easy hex at a Death Eater in the crowd below. "I am. And you?"

"Never better." Alyna flexes her wand hand, brushing hair out of her face. "Listen, have you seen Fred Weasley by any chance?"

"Oh sure," Luna beams, gesturing upwards. "Up there. The seventh floor, I think."

Relief sluices its way through her as she starts moving again. "Seventh floor. Thanks, Luna, stay safe."

But the relief she feels is short-lived.

The seventh floor is in ruin. Smoke billows from the far end of the corridor, spells of all kinds flew through the debris. Most missing their mark, some landing. The castle shakes again and Alyna catches a glimpse of red hair through the chaos.

_Fred._

She pushes forward, meeting a Death Eater in a duel easily. _Finish this and get to Fred. I have to tell him before it's too late._

And then the air explodes. Cold air rushes in and Alyna and the Death Eater she was dueling are thrown through the air. Flung back as the side of the castle is blown apart.

Alyna slams into something hard, a sickening _crack_ ringing in her ears. Something hot drips down the side of her face. Her vision blurs. Darkness presses in as she tries to stand; tries to find her footing.

She has to get to Fred- has to tell him-

The last thing she hears before her eyes close is the clatter of her wand as it falls from her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this as compensation for such a long wait between chapters 3 and 4? Two chapters in one week? I'm on fire baby. WOOHOO.
> 
> AHHH (I literally wrote this in two days, I was so excited for it) I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ARE AS EXCITED AS I AM. SORRY NOT SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER. At least I didn't actually throw them off a cliff *looks at Rick Riordan*
> 
> Sadly though, this is the second to last chapter *dodges rotten tomatoes* But I do have a special announcement about the final chapter. As a person who hates making decisions, I've decided to write three separate endings to this fanfiction. Woohoo! I'll be posting the canon (series accurate) ending as the sixth chapter here. The other two, I'm going to post as separate works and put all three (the story, plus two alternate endings) in the same collection :)
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me.
> 
> \- Liz


	6. You Will Heal and You'll Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't put the author's notes at the beginning of the chapter, but I need to put up some trigger warnings for this chapter: Suicide attempt (at the end of the chapter), heavy angst, and major character death. If you can't read this chapter because of any of these warnings, I'm sending you lots of hugs. Two alternate endings to this fic will be posted, hopefully soon.

_May 1_ _st_ _/2nd_ , _1998_

There was a ringing in her ears. A buzzing of white noise that wouldn't let up, no matter what she does. Alyna groans as she gets to her feet, trying to blink away the spots and dizziness that clouds her vision. It doesn't work.

There is dust in the air. In her eyes. Something warm trickles down the side of her face. Her fingers come away red and sticky.

_Blood._

Alyna looks down at her hands. Her head hurts and shivers at the cold that wraps around her, freezes her to the bone. _There shouldn't be a draft this high up. Not-_

"Merlin's Beard," Alyna swears softly, staring. The entire side of the castle... The entire side of the castle is gone, half the corridor with it. She can see the fighting down below, spells flying, and screams that echo up to where she's standing.

Why was she up here and not down there again?

She crouches to pick up her wand, eyes falling on the rubble blocking the rest of the corridor. She came to look for someone… Her eyes widen.

_Fred._ "Fred!" Alyna rushes to the debris, shouting. Hoping, praying that he can hear her. That he's safe. That he's okay. "Fred, where-"

A bolt of red light slams into the stone at her side.

Alyna spins, throwing up a shield charm in time to block the Death Eater's next spell. He's alone, silver mask cracked halfway, revealing a strong jawline shadowed by his hood. Alyna can't see who it is, but there's something familiar about the way he moves. How he walks.

Her own spells fly through the air, colliding with his as the stunning spells turn green, and suddenly they're not sparring, but fighting to the death. Alyna ducks behind a bit of fallen debris, panting. A spell hits the wall across from her and another. He's getting closer.

_I have to move._

Taking a breath to steel herself, she fires another stunning spell at the Death Eater and throws herself behind the crumbling ruins of a gargoyle. There's a clatter, the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. Quiet falls. Alyna peeks around the edge of the statue, tightening her grip on her wand.

The Death Eater is sprawled on the ground, silver mask thrown askew, broken into three pieces.

Alyna eyes the staircase behind him, keeping her wand up as she tries to get to it. To get off the floor, to find Fred and tell him- _"Andrew?"_

"Oh Merlin." Alyna stumbles back, her heart racing and tries to make sense of things. She was seeing things. She was seeing- this couldn't be- it couldn't be him. Not Andrew. He wouldn't side with You-Know-Who. He-

But she doesn't know her brother, what he would and wouldn't do. He tore her house tie to shreds. Had made sure she knew how much he despised her every chance he had. The letters and snide comments. Letting her fall again and again and-

" _They said something about Andrew. The Carrows. I think- I think he's in trouble."_

Alyna keeps to the wall, trying to stop her fear from creeping in. _Be brave Alyna._

_Be brave._

The torches that are still burning somehow gutter suddenly, an icy blast of wind barreling through the castle as a cold, high voice echoes. Alyna stumbles and falls, pressing her back to the ruins of a wall and covers her ears against the noise. Against the voice that worms its way into her mind, making her feel cold all over. Violated.

Across the way, Andrew's fingers twitch.

Alyna can't see, can't breathe past the band in her chest. The ever-tightening noose of darkness and pain. The demons she can't seem to fully escape no matter how fast she runs.

_Be brave._

Alyna doesn't want to be brave right now. She doesn't want to be _good._ To do the 'right thing' and find someone to help him because he's Imperioused. Maybe. She doesn't even know for sure.

He groans. Her breath tightens.

What she does know is that she has to find Fred.

_Be brave._

Alyna pushes herself to her feet, wand in hand and walks away.

The torches flicker back to life.

* * *

Alyna pushes her way into the Great Hall, sucking in a breath.

There are so many bodies. More than she thought there would be. The hall is hushed, a heavy grey cloud hangs over the space. All over, there are people talking in hushed whispers. Some crying, others reuniting with bare sparks of hope. There were stations for those who need medical attention. She should probably go to have someone look at her, the throbbing in her head.

But she wants to find them first. Fred and Remus and George and the others. She has to find them before she does anything else.

She's stopped by Professor Sprout, who sees the look in her eyes and wraps her into a hug, all warm and familiar. She still smells like the greenhouse under the dust and sweat and ashes. Alyna tells her about the students in the Hufflepuff Common Room, and Professor Sprout promises to send someone to get them

"They're over there, dearest," Professor Sprout says, pointing a few rows over. There's grief in her eyes, hanging as heavy as the clouds above, and she hugs Alyna tighter before stepping away.

Alyna sees the flash of red, familiar features obscured slightly by the crowds of people and she stops herself from bursting into a run, from sprinting and pulling him into a hug. But as she rounds a line of the dead, her eyes fall on someone else. One something else.

"No."

It was a whisper, the broken sound that escapes her. All of her worst dreams at once. Ice and heat and darkness all at once. The infinite horrors of her nightmares come to life. Alyna chokes on the sob, trying to hold onto the shards of her sanity. Of herself.

" _No,"_ she holds onto her sleeves tightly, staring down at Remus' body. At Tonks. The people who had taken her in, accepted her as family. As one of their own no matter how broken she was. "R-Remus. Tonks. _No."_

Alyna feels herself sway, her breath hitching. Catching. The tears spill over, tracking through the grit on her face.

Cold. Harsh. Icy grief rushes through her. They couldn't be- couldn't be dead. Couldn't be gone.

Gone.

Just- gone.

Any minute and they'll wake up. Remus will smile and she'll tell him about the perfect Patronus she cast. Any minute.

But the minutes pass and they don't wake up. They don't wake up. They don't-

A hand touches her shoulder gently. "Alyna?"

Dimly, she recognizes the voice. Hears it. Feels it wash over her, but she can't look away from Remus. She didn't know when she fell to her knees at his side.

"Alyna?" The voice comes again. _Hermione Granger,_ her mind attaches the name to the voice. The words soften and Alyna feels her crouch down behind her.

Alyna's voice splinters around the tears as she turns and buries her face in Hermione's shoulder. She can't breathe. Can't think. Can't feel anything besides the crushing guilt that builds and builds and _builds_. "I need-"

Her eyes rise, searching. Lands on a familiar figure in the background. She pushes to her feet, heart pounding. Head spinning as she reaches him and pulls him towards her.

_He's crying. Why is he crying?_

"Fred, I-"

Tears spill over again on Fred's face.

There's no scar over his left eye.

This is George, not Fred.

_But why is he crying? She can see Ron and Molly and Arthur and Bill and Charlie behind him, so why is he- why is he…_

"George," her voice trembles, "where's Fred?"

George shakes his head.

"Where's Fred?" Alyna tries stepping past him, but he grabs her by the shoulders and stops her. "Where's Fred? George- George, stop it, you-you're scaring me." She struggles against him. "Where is he?"

George gives, entire body caving at the mention of his brother. He lets her push him out of the way. Push her way forward, past Ron and Charlie as dread bubbles and rises.

_No, no. It can't be. It can't be- He can't be-_

Alyna chokes.

Stumbles back. Falls.

And breaks.

_No, no no no no._ There's nothing. The grief, the pain, the exhaustion, it disappears. All fading into a hollowed numbness. Shades of grey and black flickering in and out of her vision.

She can't breathe. The weight pressing her down, deeper and deeper. She can't breathe. Alyna falls to her knees besides Fred, cupping his face with both her hands. "Fred, Fred, wake up. _Fred, wake up."_

Alyna presses her face to Fred's chest. A sob escapes her, broken and scraped raw. She fists a hand in his shirt, pleading to anyone listening for a heartbeat, a pulse. A shred of warmth to show that he isn't gone. That he isn't…

" _I love you,"_ she whispers between teardrops and shuddering breaths. "I love you, Fred Weasley, with all my heart. I love you."

* * *

_June 4_ _th, 1998_

"You remember when you _'forgot'_ your tie in our dorm and took Fred's instead?" George wraps an arm around Alyna's shoulders, studying the fireplace. There's a quietness to the words. It's rare that George brings up Fred unannounced, without prompting. Most days he doesn't leave their- his bedroom.

Alyna tucks her knees to her chest and nods, her cocoa sitting untouched in front of her. The memory tugs at the corner of her lips, but the smile fades as soon as it comes. Grief wraps around her tightly. "I remember. Professor McGonagall docked us both nearly fifty house points each."

"You remember Ron?" George doesn't lift his eyes from the fire, shoulders sinking low as his words do. "We had… We had a Quidditch match that day."

Ron raises his eyes to them both. He says nothing, eyes red. "Sure."

"We're lucky it wasn't Professor Snape," Alyna says, keeping the words soft. It's moments like these where she sees the flicker of light in George's eyes come back. She wishes there was more she could do. But grief is a tricky thing to fight. It twists and turns and does what you least expect of it. "He would've-"

"You should have saved him."

"What?" Alyna frowns at Ron, afraid she heard him wrong.

"You should have saved him. Fred. You had the chance," Ron spits at her, eyes lit with the anger of grief. "Get out." He points to the door. "Get out Alyna."

A chill washes over Alyna, a bucket of cold water splashed over her senses. She stills where she's sitting next to George. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How can you sit here, with George, with me, with mum, when you just stood there and let him die? You saw the Death Eater, you said so. You said you could've stopped it." His voice is trembling with the force of the words, the loaded hate and rage that thread them. There are tears in his eyes. "Get. Out."

_The air explodes. Debris rains down. She gets thrown back, a distant blur of red hair getting obscured by rock. Blood on her face._

"Ron." George's voice is low. "Sit down you idiot."

"No," Alyna swallows. She shakes her head and gets to her feet, tilting her chin up. "He's right George. Maybe... Maybe I should go. I'm too much of a distraction, aren't I? I didn't mean- I never meant to cause harm."

Ron points at the door, eyes red-rimmed. "Go."

And she goes, without another word. Not a goodbye, not another word. She leaves. Walks out the door and into the night.

"What the bloody hell was that?" George turns on his brother, narrowing his gaze. "She's hurting as much as us. You don't think it's hard to sit with her when I keep expecting Fred-" Emotion clogs his throat, dropping his hands to his lap.

Ron stares at George and sits down slowly. He blinks once. Twice. The rage and anger that had been there moments ago, vanishes, fading back into the dark pit of grief. Puts his head in his hands and his voice trembles, "what've I done?"

Alyna walks. Doesn't Disapparates. She walks through the fields surrounding the Burrow, numb and unfeeling.

" _You should have saved him. You had the chance. Get out. Get out!"_

"I should have saved him." She stops in a clearing a little way away from the Burrow. Far enough. It's far enough. Alyna holds the wand under her chin and closes her eyes. "I should have saved him."

The night breeze lifts her hair, kisses away her tears with the gentlest touch. She leans into it; the sweet caress and she doesn't know if she imagines it or not- the faintest smell of hot cocoa and burnt sugar.

Another piece of her heart breaks off, shatters into a hundred thousand pieces.

She looks behind her. The Burrow is a blot on the horizon, barely visible in the dark. They'll be able to see the flash of green light. Maybe. But she can't bring herself to care.

Her hands are shaking. Trembling. She can barely breathe, barely see through the tears.

" _You should have saved him. You had the chance. Get out. Get out!"_

Alyna readjusts the grip on her wand. The heaviness is a tangible thing, crushing her into the earth. A noose that never stops tightening. One that gets smaller and smaller until it sings softly in her ear to close her eyes and give in. Let go.

To go gently into that goodnight.

" _We're the ones who make it good, who make the laughs. We do. And it's wicked. Alyna, come down."_

"I can't," she whispers brokenly to the darkness and the demons in her mind. "I can't. Not this time Fred. I can't come down." A tear rolls down her cheek. "I- I'm sorry."

She's not scared, far from it. She's tired. Exhausted of the numbness, the ache that isn't going away, no matter how many days pass and jokes she cracks. The façade has been crumbling for days. And this breaking has been a long time coming.

She just wants it to be over. The blissful nothingness for the rest of eternity.

Merlin, she's so tired.

_Fred, Remus, I'll see you soon._

The words come readily in her mind, without hesitation. _"Avada-"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Her wand flies from her grip, landing distantly and the end of the spell dies on her lips. Alyna opens her eyes and stares down at her hand blankly. Her empty hand.

Exhaustion, heavy as an anvil crashes into her, sweeping her up in its arms as her knees give out. _I can't even kill myself properly._ She drops her head forward, empty of everything. Numb. Drained and void.

Not even the universe will let her die in peace.

Footsteps echo from behind, but the sound fades into buzzing, distant white noise. Hands wrap around her, pulling her tight, pulling her close. Toffee, woodsmoke, and cinnamon. So familiar, yet completely foreign.

_George._

"Sometimes, I don't know what goes through that kid's head," George tucks her against his chest, reigning in the burning fear he felt. He brushes her hair back, his words warm and soft. "He shouldn't have said that. Any of that. We know it wasn't your fault."

Alyna doesn't say anything, trying to regain the feeling in her fingers. In her mind.

"Love, you're a part of the family," George looks down at her, his words quieting. "I'm not going to let you go. Not ever." _I can't lose you too,_ are the words he leaves unspoken, lingering in the air between them. "We'll figure this out. Together. You're not alone Alyna, not anymore."

Alyna hiccups, burying her face in George's chest. "Okay." She closes her eyes again, fingers curling into his shirt. Letting him ground her. Toffee, woodsmoke, and cinnamon. "Alright."

" _Alyna, come down."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> So here is where we come to the end of Fred and Alyna's story (for now, if you're planning on reading the alternate endings). I really hope you all enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it for you. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed- you're all amazing. Thank you!
> 
> Thank you for following Fred and Alyna on this adventure.
> 
> For those of you that need to hear it: "On the days you despair, you must remember- even the darkest night must end at sunrise."
> 
> You are worth your fight.
> 
> Love you with all my heart,
> 
> Liz
> 
> PSA-
> 
> The two alternate endings are in the process of being written (one fluffy, one angst) and I'll be posting them in the end as chapters 7+8 of this story, so keep an eye out for them :)


End file.
